Digne de la Couronne
by Slavok
Summary: Le Monde des Douze n'est pas prêt pour le peuple Eliatrope, et Yugo n'est pas prêt à être leur Roi. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Yugo va les ramener, car le monde pourrait en avoir besoin. Contient des spoilers et débute après la fin de la seconde saison.
1. Être un Roi

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Un

**Être un Roi**

_a/n Cette histoire se déroule après la fin de la deuxième saison. Si vous n'avez pas encore regardé tous les épisodes, vous devriez commencer par là, car vous allez rencontrer une foultitude de spoilers alors que la série en vaut vraiment la peine._

Les nombreux peuples du Monde des Douze labouraient leurs champs, chassaient dans leurs forêts, et construisaient leurs villes sur des roches solides, à peine conscients du fait que leur monde n'était pas fait de terre, mais d'eau, quelques pics isolés perçants ça et là à travers une mer infinie.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Il fut un temps, avant qu'Ogrest n'inonde la planète entière de ses larmes, où le monde était un endroit plus sec et plus clément sur lequel les adeptes des Douze Dieux, de la féroce Sacrieur à l'avare Enutrof, se sentaient responsables de leurs malheurs au lieu de les mettre sur le compte d'une calamité légendaire. A cette époque l'on pouvait marcher ou chevaucher vers n'importe quelle ville. Mais à présent, il fallait naviguer sur l'immensité bleue. Ou dans le cas de Yugo, zaaper.

Yugo l'Eliatrope tombait et remontait, mais toujours vers l'avant. Il dessinait de petits portails bleus, la signature de sa race, et les jetait sur sa trajectoire, redirigeant ainsi son inertie sans jamais la perdre. Son frère jumeau, Adamaï le dragon blanc, volait à ses côtés.

« Regarde Yugo, terre droit devant ! » lança Adamaï. « J'arrive pas à croire que t'as réussi à zaaper sur tout le chemin. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as pas laissé—monter sur ton dos, » répliqua Yugo, ses paroles interrompues par ses portails.

« C'est un bon entraînement, ça te fait travailler ton endurance, » répondit Adamaï sur un ton léger alors que lui-même défiait la gravité avec une aisance presque surnaturelle. Il pouvait se métamorphoser en différentes créatures, la plupart d'entre elles capables de voler sans même avoir besoin d'ailes.

Yugo resta silencieux, préférant se concentrer sur son objectif : le littoral qui marquait la frontière de son deuxième endroit préféré parmi tous. Adamaï avait raison, comme d'habitude. Yugo était le seul Eliatrope au monde, et il avait un destin dont il ne comptait pas se cacher. Personne, pas même Yugo lui-même, ne savait de quoi il était capable. Alors un moment où personne n'essayait activement de le tuer faisait parfaitement l'affaire pour tester ses limites. Si pour cela il fallait rendre un simple voyage presque insurmontable, ainsi soit-il.

Yugo atteignit la côte plus rapidement qu'aucun navire ou qu'aucun oiseau n'aurait pu le faire. Il s'écroula sur la plage, épuisé. « Ouais ! » lança-t-il triomphalement, le poing en l'air. « Je l'ai fait ! »

Adamaï continua de voler à une dizaine de mètres au dessus de son frère, scrutant l'horizon. Un gigantesque arbre solitaire se tenait tout au milieu du royaume Sadida, surplombant la forêt comme un arbre normal aurait dominé les coquelicots alentour. L'Arbre de Vie avait été quasiment détruit, ainsi que tout le peuple Sadida, par un Xélor utilisant un artefact ancien du peuple Eliatrope. Adamaï sourit ironiquement. Bientôt le Monde des Douze aurait encore bien davantage de 'reliques' du peuple Eliatrope à gérer. Le dragonnet vint se poser à côté de Yugo.

« J'aurais jamais dû douter de toi, » dit Adamaï.

« Ça m'a pas dérangé, tu râles tout le temps de toute façon, » répliqua Yugo. « Combien de temps ça nous a pris ? »

« Une éternité, » répondit le dragon avec un soupir exaspéré. « Phaeris aurait mis quoi, une demie heure ? »

« En dormant, » rit Yugo. « On a encore du boulot avant d'arriver à son niveau. »

« Bon eh ben, on repart quand tu veux frérot. »

« T'as raison, on peut pas s'arrêter maintenant. On est presque arrivés ! »

'Presque' était un terme bien relatif, car l'Arbre de vie était visible de très loin, et ils avaient encore la moitié du royaume à traverser.

Yugo se releva plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû et son sang se précipita hors de sa tête. Zaaper sur des dizaines de lieues à travers la mer l'avait laissé complètement sec. Il n'était pas habitué à utiliser autant de Wakfu d'un coup en dehors d'un combat.

En voyant la figure pâle de son frère, Adamaï soupira et se transforma en scarafeuille. « Allez, grimpe sur mon dos. Je t'emmène pour le reste du chemin. »

Yugo haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Et puis, tu es un Eliatrope. Les gens s'attendent à te voir arriver sur le dos d'un dragon. Tout ce que je demande en échange, c'est que tu me laisses me moquer de ton poids. »

Yugo ouvrit un portail pour atterrir sur le dos de son frère. « Marché conclu ! »

WWW

Au fil de leurs nombreuses aventures, la légendaire Confrérie du Tofu n'avait jamais dédaigné ceux qui avaient eu besoin de leur aide. Les boulangers, les marchands, les paysans, personne n'était jamais trop petit pour être remarqué, ou trop important pour être ignoré. Souvent ceux qu'ils aidaient ne pouvaient rien leur offrir d'autre en retour que leur gratitude. Quand la Confrérie du Tofu avait sauvé leur royaume entier, les Sadida n'avaient jamais oublié.

« Regarde ! Là-haut ! »

« C'est Yugo ? »

« Avec ce chapeau ? Bien sûr ! »

Yugo fit un geste de la main vers les enfants Sadida qui le regardaient avec admiration, s'agrippant de justesse à l'une des cornes d'Adamaï lorsque son frère s'amusa à voler sur le dos pour épater les badauds. Cependant ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter avec les habitants du coin. Ils étaient venus voir quelqu'un en particulier.

Les deux jumeaux volèrent à travers une des fenêtres du Palais, et Yugo sauta du dos de son frère. Complètement par hasard, ils avaient atterri dans la salle du conseil. Le Prince Armand et le Roi Sheran Sharm étaient penchés sur une carte au milieu de la pièce. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut l'air surpris à la vue du garçon et du dragon.

« Tu de retour Yugo, » nota Armand poliment. « Il me semblait bien que les choses étaient légèrement trop calmes ces temps-ci. Adamaï, toujours un plaisir. »

Az s'extirpa de la poche de Yugo et commença à voleter dans la pièce. « On n'interrompt rien j'espère ? » s'enquit le garçon.

Le Roi soupira et s'étira dans son fauteuil immense. « J'avais besoin d'une pause de toute façon. » Il se tourna vers son fils. « Pour conclure, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de forces maritimes, et s'ils se montrent hostiles, nous nous occuperons d'eux une fois qu'ils auront débarqué. »

« Ainsi soit-il, » conclut Armand. Il se tourna vers Yugo. « Tu es venu pour voir Amalia je présume ? »

« Oui, est-ce qu'elle est là ? »

« Il y a de bonnes chances. Je vais lui dire que tu es arrivé. »

Armand sortit de la pièce, sa posture voûtée de façon inhabituelle. Yugo fronça les sourcils. Armand lui avait toujours paru fier et confiant, mais là il semblait juste fatigué. « Tout va bien, votre Majesté ? »

« Oui oui, » assura le Roi. « La diplomatie et la politique sont des choses éreintantes, tout simplement. Le seul attrait de la guerre est d'être plus directe que les droits de douane ou les embargos. Mais un Roi ne peut pas toujours prendre la route la plus simple, et il ne le doit pas. Mais assez de tout cela Yugo. Quel bon vent t'amène par ici ? Et comment se porte ce vieil Alibert ? »

Yugo sourit largement. « Mieux que jamais ! Il sait même faire du pain maintenant ! »

Le Roi Sheran Sharm haussa un sourcil. « Oh. Je suppose donc qu'il ne le pouvait pas avant ? »

Yugo secoua la tête. « Non, mais entre temps on a croisé le meilleur boulanger d'Amakna, et quand je suis rentré à la maison j'ai tout expliqué à Papa Alibert. Il a plus rien fait brûler depuis ! » Il sourit fièrement. « Même si ça change pas grand chose, maintenant c'est Grougal qui fait tout brûler. »

Quitter le royaume Sadida n'avait rien fait pour calmer le bébé dragon, et il ne fallait pas moins que Phaeris le Puissant pour lui imposer un semblant d'autorité.

Yugo s'assit sur une chaise bien trop grande pour lui. « Tout à l'heure vous avez parlé de ce que c'est d'être un Roi … vous pensez qu'Armand sera un bon Roi ? »

« Armand ? Oui, je le crois. Il a beaucoup à apprendre, mais aussi beaucoup de temps pour cela. » Le roi sourit avec ironie. « Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir rapidement. »

Yugo sourit, mais purement par politesse. Il avait tellement de questions à l'esprit, et l'occasion était trop belle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour faire un bon Roi ? » demanda-t-il, la curiosité marquée sur tous les traits de son visage. Adamaï croisa son regard, mais ne dit rien.

Le Roi haussa les épaules. « Eh bien … le Roi doit s'occuper de tout, tout le monde vient le voir pour lui parler des problèmes du quotidien, en s'attendant à ce qu'il trouve une solution à tout. Donc pour être un bon Roi, il faut être compétent dans un peu tous les domaines. »

Yugo fit la moue. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réponse qu'il espérait.

« Mais ça n'est pas très utile comme réponse, » continua le Roi en grattant son épaisse barbe verte tandis qu'il réfléchissait. « Il y a eu un sommet diplomatique il y a quelques mois de cela, pendant que tu étais parti chercher le dofus de Shinonome. Les dirigeants du Monde des Douze se sont réunis, absolument tous, de la Matriarche des Cra jusqu'au Seigneur du Temps des Xélor. Ce sont tous des chefs efficaces, même si je ne tournerais pas le dos à certains d'entre eux. Cela peut sembler important qu'un Roi soit intelligent, et pourtant le Roi des Iops se débrouille plutôt bien. »

Le Roi s'arrêta un instant, amusé de voir comment Yugo buvait ses paroles alors qu'Adamaï avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement.

« Les Rois sont généralement forts, mais en temps de paix, ça ne présente pas vraiment d'intérêt. La plupart des faiblesses d'un Roi peuvent être comblées par celles et ceux qui lui sont loyaux, donc dans un sens la seule faiblesse qui ne peut être rattrapée est la capacité à déterminer qui est digne de confiance. Le Roi doit être capable de réaliser quand il a besoin d'aide, et il doit aussi comprendre les besoins de son peuple. »

Il fit une pause, réfléchissant encore davantage. « Oui, c'est bien ça. Ce dont un Roi a le plus besoin, c'est d'être compréhensif. Pour cela, il n'y a pas de substitut possible. »

Yugo fronça les sourcils. Il s'était plutôt attendu à du courage ou à un esprit vif. « Vraiment ? »

Le Roi hocha la tête. « Mais l'on ne peut pas choisir ses propres qualités. Donc le mieux est encore de faire tout son possible, d'y mettre tout son cœur et toute sa volonté, et d'espérer que cela fonctionne au final. »

Yugo lui sourit. « Si mon avis a la moindre valeur, je pense que vous êtes un très bon Roi. » Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et de loin. C'est pour cela que Qilby n'aurait jamais pu être le Roi dont les Eliatropes avaient réellement besoin. Pour lui les personnes, les vies, les mondes entiers étaient insignifiants. Malgré son immense savoir, il ne comprenait rien.

« Eh bien, mon royaume m'a survécu jusqu'à maintenant, » lança le Roi en riant. « Sa vraie épreuve sera de voir s'il survit à mon héritier ... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Amalia fit irruption dans la pièce. « Si c'est encore pour me parler des plantes carnivores— » Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le garçon au chapeau bleu. « Yugo ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

Yugo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux de la revoir. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé. « Je suis à peine arrivé. Je viens pour réunir la Confrérie du Tofu. »

WWW

_a/n Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fanfiction sur Wakfu. Je ne suis pas trop emballé par ce premier chapitre, mais il faut bien démarrer quelque part, et j'aime autant qu'il ait du sens plutôt que de débuter au beau milieu d'une scène d'action. Il y aura plus de détails sur le contexte et les événements survenus depuis la fin de la série plus tard. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. (Ndt : si vous ne parlez pas anglais, dites-le quand même, et je traduirai vos commentaires)_


	2. Retrouvailles

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Deux

Retrouvailles

_« Certaines personnes feraient n'importe quoi juste pour voir si c'est possible. Si vous mettez un gros bouton quelque part, avec un panneau disant 'Bouton de la Fin du Monde. PRIERE DE NE PAS TOUCHER', la peinture n'aurait même pas le temps de sécher. »  
― Terry Pratchett_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, 'ils ne sont pas là' ? »

« Je veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas là, » dit Amalia négligemment. _Je suis là moi, __pensa-t-elle avec une certaine irritation.__ Est-ce que ça n'est pas suffisant ?_

Yugo baissa les yeux. « Mince. Je pensais pouvoir les trouver ici. »

« Oui eh bien, ils sont partis. Ils ont chacun leur propre vie tu sais. »

« Hmm, » marmonna Yugo tandis qu'il se rasseyait sur son fauteuil. Ils étaient toujours dans la salle du conseil, et ce n'était pas exactement l'endroit qu'aurait préféré Amalia pour leurs retrouvailles. Son père était parti.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit où ils allaient ? » s'enquit le garçon.

« Ruel est parti quand on lui a interdit de creuser partout pour chercher un trésor, » dit-elle. « Il a hurlé des insanités à propos d'ingratitude et de comment il ferait mieux d'aller trouver de l'or ailleurs, et au final, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Eva et Pinpin sont partis de leur côté, et depuis je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. »

Yugo croisa son regard, l'air soudain inquiet. « Elle est pas censée être ton garde du corps normalement ? »

« Et elle l'a été pendant les huit dernières années, » acquiesça Amalia en hochant la tête. « Elle a bien mérité quelques vacances. Un congé sabbatique, ou quelque chose du genre. Ceci dit, je suis un peu inquiète qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore écrit. Je veux dire, ça fait déjà deux mois. » Elle soupira. « Je suppose que peu importe où ils sont, ils sont très occupés. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Ça va super bien ! Papa Alibert s'occupe toujours de Chibi, et Phaeris a trouvé une caverne dans les montagnes pour prendre soin de Grougal. A cause de lui les gens ont commencé à appeler la maison 'L'auberge du Dragon,' et ils viennent du monde entier pour lui parler. »

« Le pauvre, » murmura Adamaï.

« Et y'a encore mieux, » continua Yugo. « Tu savais que les portails Zaap avaient été fabriqués par les Eliatropes ? »

« Moui. » Elle se rappelait vaguement que Qilby l'avait mentionné. Ça n'était pas vrai pour autant, mais c'était logique.

« Eh bien maintenant, moi aussi je peux le faire ! » s'écria Yugo, fier comme un coq.

Amalia cligna des yeux. « Quoi, vraiment ? Comment tu as appris ça ? » Les portails Zaap, permanents et indestructibles, aussi vieux que le monde lui-même, étaient une des seules preuves que les Eliatropes aient jamais existé. Aussi rares qu'ils soient, souvent cachés dans des marais ou des endroits quasiment inaccessibles, ils facilitaient énormément les longs voyages. Sans eux, Amalia n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait quitté son foyer, ni qu'elle aurait connu la moitié du monde au-delà des frontières de son royaume.

« Je pensais que c'était super difficile, mais en fait non, » expliqua Yugo. « Et je comptais en construire un nouveau ici. »

Amalia considéra les possibilités. De nouveaux Zaaps pouvaient tout changer pour les aventuriers errants, les caravanes de commerce, tout le monde. « Ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas rater, » lança-t-elle.

WWW

Une petite foule de Sadida s'étaient rassemblés près d'un des portails qui existaient déjà dans le royaume, observant les préparatifs. Adamaï donnait ses ordres pour la construction de l'arche du portail.

« Il doit faire cette hauteur, et être parfaitement rond, » détailla le dragon. « Vous voulez le construire en bois c'est bien ça ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Armand. « Cependant, n'est-il pas un peu … petit ? »

Adamaï se tourna vers lui, l'air offensé. « Je sais c'que j'trafique. Les formes archaïques sont peut-être plus esthétiques, mais même si c'est pas forcément très chic, c'est comme ça qu'on l'fabrique. »

Armand haussa un sourcil. « Euh, oui bien sûr, personne ne met en doute votre compétence maître Adamaï. Je dis juste qu'il est plutôt petit comparé aux autres. »

Adamaï regarda le Zaap original juste à côté, puis celui qu'il était en train de concevoir, puis à nouveau l'original. Le sien était plus petit d'un bon mètre. « Ah. De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement le refaire ? »

Adamaï fit non de la tête. « Il doit correspondre parfaitement à son partenaire. Si celui-là est plus grand, eh bien, dans le meilleur des cas ça ne marchera pas. »

« Et dans le pire ? »

« Vous serez définitivement raccourci, » répliqua Adamaï. « Et mort, aussi. »

« Ah. Je vois, » fit Armand. « Continuez donc. »

« Vous avez déjà construit le Zaap partenaire ? » s'enquit Amalia. « Où ça ? »

« Emelka, » répondit Yugo. « On a fait le premier dans mon jardin avant de venir. Ce matin j'ai promis à Papa Alibert que je serais de retour à temps pour le dîner. »

« Attends voir, vous avez fait le voyage de Emelka jusqu'ici en une seule journée ? » s'étonna Amalia, impressionnée. « Quand j'ai fait la même route avec Eva, il m'avait fallu plus d'une semaine. »

Yugo sourit fièrement. « Et ça prendra plus jamais aussi longtemps ! »

« Très bien, c'est parfait, » dit Adamaï une fois que l'arche fut terminée. « Eh frérot, tu veux t'occuper de la suite ? »

Yugo s'étira. « Allez, pourquoi pas. » Il sortit une plume bleue de sa poche. Il ferma les yeux, et la plume commença à briller. Yugo gribouilla des runes draconiques sur l'arche en bois d'une main peu entraînée. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour en venir à bout. « Eh Ad'. Tu veux bien vérifier ça pour moi ? »

_« Alors voyons voir ça …__ Ap'p nomm hed nossiam aal edh serhp Ahklemeh ah yessial iahj eeuq paz erthual a iomm ennemmhe, » __lit Adamaï. Il se tourna vers Yugo.__« C'est pas comme ça qu'on écrit __erthual,__ qui t'a appris ça ? »_

« Toi, » répondit Yugo platement.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Adamaï fronça les sourcils. « Eh ben c'est vraiment pas glorieux. Laisse moi juste corriger ça là … et aussi cette partie là ... et je ferais aussi bien de réécrire tout ce morceau là, et … voilà, fini. »

« Maintenant la partie amusante ? » demanda Yugo, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Maintenant la partie amusante, » répondit Adamaï avec un sourire malicieux.

« Bien, tout le monde recule, » ordonna Yugo. « Si ça marche, il devrait y avoir un gros flash lumineux, et un petit trou dans l'univers, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« _Si_ ça marche ? » répéta Amalia. « Je croyais que vous aviez déjà fait ça avant ? »

« Tous les Zaaps fonctionnent par paire, » expliqua Yugo. « Et ça, c'est la première paire. Elle est pas complète tant qu'on a pas fini celui là. »

« Admettons. Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« Si ça marche pas, alors il devrait y avoir beaucoup de fumée, » dit-il. Puis il ajouta en marmonnant pour ne pas être entendu, « et une bonne partie de cette fumée, ce sera nous. »

« Quoi ? »

« Prêt ? »

« Non, attendez ! »

« Prêt ! » répondit Adamaï.

Les deux frères se tinrent face-à-face, chacun d'un côté opposé du Zaap, les bras tendus, leurs paumes touchant presque le mur invisible qu'ils s'apprêtaient à créer. Les mains de Yugo brillèrent d'une lumière bleue, celles d'Adamaï en violet. De l'électricité jaillit entre eux pour atteindre les bords de l'arche, s'étendant progressivement comme une toile d'arachne. Et ensuite ...

« Yugo ! »

Une lumière blanche aveuglante jaillit du portail tandis que l'espace-temps se pliait à la volonté du peuple draconique. Quand Yugo reprit ses esprits, il était allongé sur le sol une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il se redressa et s'assit, l'air hébété. « Adamaï ! T'es vivant frérot ? »

« J'espère bien, » grogna Adamaï. « Parce que si c'est ça l'au-delà, on s'est bien fait avoir ... »

« Mais c'est pas possible, à quoi vous pensiez ! » s'énerva Amalia. « C'est déjà assez difficile de vous voir manquer de vous faire tuer en voulant sauver le monde à tout bout de champ, mais de là faire quelque chose de tellement … tellement … _Iop ... »_

« Iop ? » répéta Adamaï, incrédule. « Avec quel genre de Iop tu as traîné récemment pour pouvoir dire une bêtise pareille ? »

« Ça a marché ? » s'enquit Yugo. Un voile transparent remplissait à présent le Zaap, aussi réfléchissant que la surface d'un lac.

« On dirait bien, » dit Adamaï. « C'est ce qui devait arriver non ? »

« Une pulsation d'énergie, un flash lumineux, les runes ont disparu ... » Les yeux de Yugo brillèrent de bleu lorsqu'il utilisa sa vision de Wakfu. Les runes draconiques réapparurent. « Oui, tout concorde. Ça a marché. » Il tendit le bras pour toucher la surface du portail avec son doigt, mais le Roi s'avança, posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour l'arrêter.

« Une autre chose importante qu'un Roi se doit de comprendre, » dit-il, « C'est quand il doit déléguer. » Le Roi prit sa poupée végétale et la lança à travers le portail. Il ferma les yeux et resta silencieux un instant. « Oui. Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas été à Emelka, et je ne reconnais plus vraiment le paysage, mais cela me semble suffisamment sûr. Félicitations à tous les deux, c'est du beau travail. »

La poupée revint de leur côté du portail, gambadant tranquillement. Amalia s'approcha de son père. « Papa, tu serais d'accord pour que je passe la nuit à l'auberge d'Alibert ? » demanda-t-elle avec son sourire le plus innocent. « Il y a des choses que je voudrais demander à … Phaeris, oui, c'est ça. Beaucoup de choses. » Le Roi la fixa avec suspicion tandis qu'elle continuait. « Je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que Eva soit revenue, mais tu sais, maintenant que c'est à deux pas d'ici, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'un garde du corps n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roi soupira. « Très bien. »

« Chouette ! Super ! Je vais récupérer mes affaires. » Amalia partit en courant, tandis que la plupart des Sadida alentour retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

« Elle ne compte pas revenir demain, n'est-ce pas Yugo ? » demanda le Roi calmement.

Yugo hésita. « Non, » dit-il. « Je suis désolé, mais ... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Yugo. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle a commencé à voyager avec toi, et pas forcément en mal. Mon seul souci est qu'il lui manque un garde du corps ... » Il croisa le regard de Yugo avec un air sévère. « Jusqu'au retour d'Evangelyne, c'est à _toi_ que je donne cette responsabilité. Est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

Yugo hocha la tête solennellement. « Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Le roi ferma les yeux et eut un petit rire désabusé. « Tu ne peux pas promettre ça sans te parjurer Yugo, ça n'est juste pas possible quand on connaît Amalia comme je la connais. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de la ramener en vie. »

« C'est promis. » Il leva les yeux l'instant d'après en réalisant quelque chose. « Hé, est-ce que ça fait de moi un chevalier ? »

Amalia arriva, traînant ses bagages. « Qu'est-ce qui ferait de toi un chevalier ? » Elle avait troqué ses habits de princesse pour quelque chose de plus adapté au voyage.

« Rien, » coupa le Roi. « Et non Yugo, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Soyez prudents. » Il les regarda s'en aller tandis que Yugo, Adamaï et Amalia empruntaient le portail vers un autre continent.

A quelques pas de là se tenait l'auberge d'Alibert, la maison que Yugo connaissait si bien, et son premier endroit préféré au monde. « Cool ! On est à la maison ! »

Adamaï renifla l'air. « Et en plus de ça, on arrive juste à temps pour le dîner. »

Yugo et Adamaï se précipitèrent vers la maison, une grande bâtisse avec quelques chambres supplémentaires qui pouvaient être louées aux voyageurs. Ce n'était pas le plus bel endroit dans lequel la princesse avait pu résider, mais elle avait vu bien pire pendant ses voyages, et il y avait une atmosphère accueillante. Amalia lança un regard vers le Zaap derrière elle. Le voile transparent qui le remplissait normalement avait disparu, et maintenant elle ne se trouvait plus à deux pas de chez elle. Cependant il suffisait juste d'un petit cristal de Wakfu pour le réactiver.

« Hé Amalia, tu viens ? » appela Yugo.

« J'arrive ! »

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, et la plupart des voyageurs également. Les seuls restants étaient un petit groupe d'Osamodas qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Adamaï avant de se retirer. Alibert se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, et son visage s'éclaira dès qu'il les vit entrer.

« Papa ! » s'écria Yugo, sautant dans les bras de son père adoptif.

« Yugo, mon petit piou ! » répondit l'aubergiste aux larges épaules. Il attrapa le garçon au vol pour le lancer au dessus de lui. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais revenu aussi vite. »

« Une fois qu'on a connecté les Zaaps, il restait plus qu'un pas à faire ! » Depuis son berceau, le petit Chibi tendit les mains. Yugo le prit dans ses bras et le lança en l'air pour le rattraper ensuite, exactement comme Alibert l'avait fait avec lui. « Et toi Chibi, comment ça va ? Je t'ai manqué aussi ? »

Le bébé émit un gargouillement qui ressemblait à « Gougam ! »

« Eh non, » dit Yugo tristement, le reposant dans son berceau. « Il n'y a que Grougal qui te manque. » Il se tourna vers Alibert. « Si son premier mot est 'Grougaloragran', il mérite une médaille. »

Alibert sourit, remarquant soudain la présence d'Amalia. « Princesse Amalia ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir de nobles personnes dans mon humble auberge. Je parie que vous avez faim. Laissez-moi donc vous préparer à manger. »

« Je vais t'aider, » offrit Yugo. Ils disparurent tous les deux dans la cuisine.

Adamaï s'assit à une des tables libres. « Tu ne vas pas les aider toi aussi ? » demanda Amalia.

Adamaï eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « Je suis un Dragon. Cuisiner est indigne de moi. »

« Ah oui ? » lança Yugo depuis la pièce voisine. « Eh bien manger ce que tu cuisines, ça aussi c'est indigne de moi. »

Adamaï leva les yeux au ciel, et sous le regard incrédule d'Amalia, il saisit un couteau posé sur la table pour le lancer de toutes ses forces directement vers son frère. Yugo l'intercepta avec un portail pour le renvoyer en sens inverse. Adamaï l'attrapa par la poignée avec une main experte, et les deux frères se mirent à en rire.

« Je vous jure, » fit Amalia. « Si vous vous survivez l'un à l'autre, ce sera un miracle. » Cela ne les fit que rire davantage, et Amalia secoua la tête, affligée. « Bon alors, quelle-est donc cette quête dans laquelle vous m'embarquez ? Vous ne m'avez pas donné beaucoup de détails. »

« C'est vrai. Tu te rappelles du conseil qui s'est réuni pour résoudre le, euh, _problème_ de la nation Eliatrope ? » Adamaï avait dit les derniers mots avec une amertume mal dissimulée.

Amalia hocha la tête. A ce moment elle avait été occupée à aider Yugo à retrouver le Dofus de Shinonome, mais elle en avait entendu parler par la suite.

« C'était … décevant, » dit Adamaï en soupirant. « La moitié du conseil nous prenait pour des réfugiés affamés, venus pour mendier dans les rues et voler leur nourriture, et l'autre moitié pensait qu'on était là pour conquérir le monde. »

« Mon père n'est pas comme ça, » protesta Amalia.

Adamaï secoua la tête. « Non, les Sadida nous soutiennent, et les Osamodas me traitent toujours avec cette espèce de vénération que je ne comprend pas. »

« C'est parce que tu fais partie de leur religion, » expliqua Amalia. « Ils croient que toute vie sur terre a été créée par les trois dragons d'Osamodas, et par extension, tous les dragons sont des créatures sacrées à leurs yeux. » Elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir retenu tous ces faits à priori inutiles sur les autres cultures que ses précepteurs lui avaient infligés pendant des heures.

« Hmm, » réfléchit Adamaï. « Je me demande qui ça pouvait bien être. Peut-être Balthazar ? Ou Grougal. Ou peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir ... »

Yugo réapparut hors de la cuisine, tenant une assiette dans chaque main, la troisième en équilibre sur sa tête. « Le dîner est prêt ! » Sans avertissement, il lança les trois assiettes dans leur direction, et elles atterrirent proprement sur la table. « Super ! Trois sur trois ! »

Amalia sursauta et faillit tomber de sa chaise. « Mais ça va pas non ? Tu as failli tout renverser sur moi ! Si tu veux continuer à lancer des trucs toute la nuit, dis-le tout de suite, comme ça moi je vais manger ailleurs. »

De l'autre bout de la pièce, Yugo ouvrit deux portails pour se laisser tomber directement sur sa chaise. « Je serai sage, » promit-il. Il leur sourit. « Alors, de quoi vous parlez ? »

Amalia regarda son assiette. Elle contenait une blanquette épaisse, fournie et appétissante, et l'odeur seule lui donnait faim. « Adamaï m'expliquait votre quête. »

« Exact, » reprit Adamaï. « Donc pour résumer, la plupart des dirigeants du Monde des Douze ne veulent pas entendre parler du retour des Eliatropes, ils ont trop peur de nous pour ça. Si les Eliatropes reviennent, et qu'on se retrouve entourés de gens qui veulent notre peau, eh bien ... »

« On en arrivera pas là, » interrompit Yugo. « C'est pour ça qu'on va aller partout dans le monde pour les convaincre qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de nous. » Il tendit sa cuillère pleine de blanquette pour à Az pour qu'il puisse y picorer.

« Donc c'est une mission diplomatique, » dit-elle. Elle avait déjà rencontré la plupart des dirigeants à qui ils voulaient s'adresser.

« La première partie, oui, » acquiesça Yugo. « La deuxième, c'est de retrouver Ruel, Eva et Pinpin, si on arrive à savoir où ils sont. »

Amalia n'était pas très sûre d'être d'accord avec cela. Ruel était bien trop radin pour se rendre présentable avec de nouveaux vêtements ou une hygiène décente. Quant à Tristepin, il allait probablement trouver le moyen de déclencher une bagarre partout où ils iraient. « Il y a une troisième partie ? »

Yugo hocha la tête. « Il y a six Dofus dans le monde, et ils ont besoin du Wakfu du Dragon et de l'Eliatrope pour éclore. Sur les six, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui est entier. Le mien et celui d'Adamaï a déjà éclos, celui de Grougal et Chibi aussi. Ceux de Phaeris, Balthazar et Shinonome sont à moitié remplis. Donc il reste celui de Nora et Efrim. J'ai aucune idée d'où il est, mais quelqu'un a déjà rassemblés tous les Dofus par le passé. »

« Oui, _Ogrest_, rien que ça, » dit Amalia. « Attends voir, tu comptes quand même pas grimper sur le Zinit et lui demander poliment où est-ce qu'il les a vus pour la dernière fois ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais s'il a pu les rassembler, ça prouve que nous aussi on peut y arriver. » Yugo prit une bouchée de sa blanquette. « Et puis, je suis sûr qu'Ogrest est pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde le dit. »

Amalia fit la grimace. La témérité de Yugo la laissait souvent sans voix. « De toute façon, c'est ce qu'on devra faire en dernier. » Elle termina sa blanquette, la trouvant excellente. « Mais, tu penses que ça va marcher ? »

« J'espère bien. Si on a besoin de marchander, on peut toujours leur offrir les Zaaps. On pourrait aller de Brakmar à Bonta en quelques minutes ! Dès qu'ils auront compris à quel point on peut les aider, ils vont vite nous accepter. »

Amalia secoua la tête. « Ça ne sera pas aussi facile. Je connais bien les politiciens, et ils ne vont pas forcément apprécier que tu essayes de les rapprocher. Tout ce qui peut réduire les distances pour les voyageurs et les marchands profitera également aux armées, aux espions, aux bandits, ou même aux épidémies ... »

« Aimez votre voisin, mais n'abattez pas la haie ? » suggéra Adamaï.

« Exactement. »

Yugo se renfrogna, mais seulement pour un instant. « Alors on a qu'à sauver le monde encore quelques fois. On a pas besoin que tout le monde nous soutienne de toute façon. Tant qu'ils ne s'allient pas tous contre nous, tout ira bien. »

Amalia se leva. « Si on savait à l'avance comment ça va se passer, ça ne serait pas une aventure pas vrai ? Je suppose qu'on se met en route tôt demain matin ? »

« Ouep. »

« Parfait. Eh bien, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

WWW

Après avoir nettoyé leur table et lavé leurs assiettes, ou plutôt après qu'Adamaï ait regardé Yugo s'occuper des tâches ménagères, les deux frères partirent se coucher à leur tour. Le dragonnet bâilla un bon coup. « Alors … tu comptes le dire à quelqu'un ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il pouvait être en train de parler. Yugo secoua la tête. « C'est pas vraiment quelque chose que les gens ont besoin de savoir. »

Adamaï ferma les yeux et se détendit dans son lit. Il eut un petit rire narquois. « Il n'y a pas à avoir honte tu sais. C'est pas si grave que ça d'être un Roi. »

Yugo fit la grimace. Son frère avait toujours cette façon de poser toutes les questions qu'il aurait préféré éviter. « Je sais, » dit-il. « C'est juste que ... »

_Dix mille paires d'yeux regardant leur sauveur__, dix mille angelots furieux volant pour venger leurs pères et mères, un peuple oublié attendant d'être libéré._

_« Je ne suis pas vraiment le Roi. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. »_

« Donc tu attends d'avoir ton royaume et tes sujets, c'est ça ? » présuma Adamaï. « Je vois. Mais rappelle toi, un Roi ça n'est pas seulement un dirigeant. C'est aussi un symbole. Et tant que tu ne te révéleras pas, le monde continuera de penser que c'était Qilby notre Roi. »

« Oui, » dit Yugo avant de s'endormir. « Je sais. »

WWW

a/n _Donc nous y voilà. Je ne suis pas très sûr de savoir comment les Zaap fonctionnent dans la série comparé au jeu vidéo, mais j'ai suivi cette idée qu'ils étaient construits et reliés par paires. S'ils avaient fonctionné comme dans le jeu, je suppose que pendant la série ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de passer la moitié de leur temps à voyager. Vous pouvez vous amuser à traduire le langage draconique, si vous savez comment cela fonctionne. (Ndt : moi je sais, et j'ai traduit l'original qui était en draconique-anglais vers le draconique-français. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'était pas important mais ça m'amuse.)_


	3. Pressés par le Temp

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Trois

Pressés par le Temps

_« Le voyage est fatal aux préjugés, à l'intolérance et à l'étroitesse d'esprit, et beaucoup de nos semblables en auraient le plus grand besoin. Une vision des choses et des hommes qui soit à la fois large, saine et indulgente ne peut pas s'acquérir en végétant dans son petit coin de terre pendant toute sa vie. »  
― Mark Twain_

Même jeunes, les dragons étaient d'une force à ne pas sous-estimer. En tant qu'adulte, peu de personnes pouvaient se tenir devant Phaeris sans tomber à genoux. Sa terrible puissance était sans égale même parmi son propre peuple. Et pourtant quand Yugo le voyait, il ne ressentait pas la peur, seulement un sentiment de fraternité. Il ne serait jamais _― _ne pourrait jamais être _―_ effrayé par les dragons.

« Phaeris vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre quête. » dit le dragon. « La façon dont notre peuple reviendra dans ce monde sera déterminante pour sa destinée. »

« J'aurais aimé que vous veniez avec nous, » regretta Yugo. Ils étaient à l'entrée de la caverne où Phaeris avait choisi d'habiter. « Mais … j'imagine que ce serait trop intimidant. »

Le grand dragon hocha la tête, un geste étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait un cou aussi long. « Ce que Phaeris t'a appris, et ce que tu tiens de Balthazar, sera suffisant. »

« Vous allez me manquer, » dit Adamaï. « Vous avoir ici, c'était un peu comme revivre avec Grougal. » Le petit dragon noir, qui était occupé à pourchasser Az sans pitié pour s'amuser, choisit ce moment pour s'écraser sur la tête d'Adamaï. « Ouch ! Je veux dire, quand il était plus vieux. » Il attrapa Grougal et le jeta par dessus son épaule avec la nonchalance qui ne convenait qu'aux nouveaux-nés volants et presque indestructibles. « J'arrive à utiliser le sort de bouclier maintenant. D'ici à ce qu'on soit rentrés, il sera impénétrable. »

« Moi, il faut encore que je travaille sur mon épée, » dit Yugo. Quand Phaeris avait débloqué ses pouvoirs, il avait été capable d'invoquer une épée de Wakfu aussi résistante que la faucheuse de Qilby. « Sans votre aide, je peux toujours invoquer une épée, mais elle est trop faible pour découper quoi que ce soit. Elle passe à travers tout. C'est pas très utile, sauf si je veux simuler ma mort ... » Il se concentra et conjura une épée bleue, transparente et brillante, et pour les besoins de la démonstration il l'enfonça à travers sa poitrine avec une grimace théâtrale. Cela fit sursauter Amalia et rire Adamaï, mais Phaeris ne sourcilla même pas.

« Bref, avant qu'on y aille, il y a une question que les pèlerins d'Osamodas voulaient vous poser, » dit Yugo. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ... » Il fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à trouver le bout de papier qu'il cherchait. « Elle est là ! Donc, ils veulent savoir ce qui se passe quand une force irrésistible rencontre un roc inébranlable. »

WWW

« Tu sais, je pense que ces Osamodas auraient été prêts à croire n'importe quoi, » dit Adamaï après coup. « Du moment qu'on leur disait que ça venait de Phaeris. »

Yugo leva les yeux au ciel. « Ben voyons. On sait tous les deux que tu leur aurais jamais menti comme ça. Ça aurait sali ton honneur de Dragon. »

« Je sais pas ... » répondit-il. « Quand on se fait vénérer comme ça, c'est quand même difficile de pas en profiter. »

« Qui est Balthazar ? » demanda Amalia soudainement.

Yugo se tourna vers elle. « Je t'en ai jamais parlé ? C'est le dragon qui veille sur les enfants Eliatropes, à Emrub. Je l'ai rencontré pendant mon combat contre ... »

_Qilby_, compléta mentalement Amalia. Yugo ne se glorifiait jamais avec les batailles qu'il avait remportées, et il était encore plus renfermé à propos de celle des Griffes Pourpres que de toutes les autres. Amalia se rappelait comment elle l'avait retrouvé à l'issue du combat, ses vêtements en lambeaux, son corps recouvert de bleus. Il avait foncé tête baissée au milieu d'un champ de bataille, pendant qu'elle attendait sur un navire confortable et raffiné, et tout ce qu'il avait dit ensuite, c'était que tout était fini.

« Donc, quelle est la première destination ? » lança Amalia pour changer de sujet.

« Bonne question. » Yugo sortit sa carte. « Hé Grufon ! Quelle est la capitale la plus proche ? »

« Est-ce que je m'adresse bien à mon gardien ? » demanda le Shushu mineur sur un ton sarcastique. « Ou à l'un de ses très nombreux amis, à qui il me prête tout le temps ? »

« Je ... » commença Yugo. Il soupira. « Tu as raison Grufon. J'ai été un très mauvais gardien. Je devrais laisser tomber, et te trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi, pas vrai ? » Il se tourna vers Adamaï. « Eh frérot ! Tu penses que tu peux faire ça pour lui ? »

« Quoi, m'en occuper ? » s'enquit le dragonnet avec une mine réjouie. « Tu veux dire que j'aurai enfin le droit de le faire cramer quand il nous cassera trop les pieds ? »

« D'accord d'accord ! » couina Grufon. « En considérant le réseau de portails Zaap ― d'ailleurs c'est amusant, il y en a un nouveau ― la destination la plus proche est le royaume Sadida. »

Amalia leva les yeux au ciel. « Waouh, c'est incroyable. Sans rire, on a vraiment besoin d'une carte magique et démoniaque pour nous dire ce qu'on sait déjà ? Quelle est la suivante alors ? »

« La suivante ? La cité Cra. »

« Le royaume Cra ? » s'écria Yugo. « Cool ! C'est bien de là que vient Eva ? »

« Elle est née là-bas oui, » répondit Amalia. « Mais Cra et Sadida sont si proches, en pratique c'est le même royaume. En fait il n'y a sûrement aucune raison d'y aller. Si les Sadida vous soutiennent, les Cra le feront aussi. »

« Hmm. Très bien alors, on y passera au retour. Ensuite Grufon ? »

« Sram. »

« Sram ? » Amalia fit la moue. « La cité des vingt mille assassins ? »

« Ça a l'air dangereux. »

Amalia hocha la tête. « On devrait garder ça pour plus tard. »

« Brakmar, » cracha la carte. Grufon perdait progressivement patience.

« Ouais ! Ça fait un moment qu'on a été là-bas. Je me demande si Kriss y est toujours. »

Adamaï fronça les sourcils. « J'ai rencontré leur prince. Je peux pas dire que je l'ai beaucoup apprécié. Il a raconté une histoire ridicule comme quoi tu avais démarré une rébellion là-bas. »

Yugo et Amalia se regardèrent. « Une rébellion ? » fit le garçon. « C'est un peu fort, même si c'est pas entièrement faux. »

« Et de toute façon, ça n'était même pas la faute de Yugo, » protesta Amalia. « C'était cette brute de Mmmmm...mm...org... enfin, peu importe son nom. »

« Attendez, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? » demanda Adamaï.

« On jouait au Boufbowl, » expliqua Yugo. « Et les choses ont un tout petit peu dégénéré. La ville a été à moitié démolie. Mais on gagné ! Et surtout, on s'est pas faits exécuter. »

« De _quoi _? »

« Le Boufbowl est un sport très, très violent », précisa Amalia. « Mais Adamaï a raison, on devrait peut-être rester loin de Brakmar pour le moment, au moins pour leur laisser le temps de … reconstruire. »

« Donc la suivante sur la liste est ... »

« Xélor, » marmonna Grufon en soupirant.

« Xélor, Xélor, je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens plutôt bien, » se réjouit Yugo. « Je veux dire, ils pourront rien nous faire de bien surprenant, après tout ce qu'on a déjà vu de la part de Nox. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que ces gens étaient louches, » dit Amalia. « Mais tu as raison, on doit bien commencer quelque part. »

« Super, » fit Yugo. « Comment on y va ? »

Le Shushu fronça les sourcils et grommela pendant un moment avec de répondre. « Suivez la route vers le Nord jusqu'au Zaap. Ensuite prenez à l'Est vers l'autre Zaap, puis vers l'Ouest, et vous y serez en quatre jours. »

« Quatre jours ? Trop facile ! Allez, on y va. » Yugo rangea la carte et ils commencèrent à marcher d'un pas rapide.

« C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois qu'on part à l'aventure avec seulement la moitié de la Confrérie, » nota Amalia après quelques minutes.

« Je sais, » dit Yugo. « Ils me manquent aussi. »

« Oui … même s'il faut bien admettre que c'est pas si mal de pouvoir respirer sans que ça sente le vieux, » fit Amalia, souriant malicieusement. « Mais on faisait une bonne équipe. Il va falloir qu'on se répartisse les tâches, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là. »

« On peut quand même pas faire ça ! » protesta Yugo. « Ce sont nos amis, on peut pas les remplacer ! »

« Pas les remplacer _eux_, remplacer ce qu'ils _faisaient, _» corrigea Amalia. « Par exemple, Eva a une précision incroyable avec son arc, mais tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus avec tes rayons de Wakfu. Je m'occupe des kamas. Je suis la seule à en avoir de tout façon, et Ruel était tellement radin qu'il aurait pu vivre dans une poubelle. Et enfin Adamaï, tu es aussi fort que Tristepin pas vrai ? »

Adamaï émit un grognement indigné. « _Aussi_ _fort _? Remettons les choses à leur place si tu veux bien. Tristepin n'est pas _faible_ pour un humain, c'est sûr, mais ça reste un _humain_. »

« Parfait, » dit Amalia. « Dans ce cas, tu récupères son rôle de chair à canon. Et tu peux aussi reprendre le rôle d'Eva qui consistait à ne pas être marrante du tout. »

« Hé ! »

« Tu peux le faire Adamaï ! » l'encouragea Yugo. « Je crois en toi frérot ! »

« Quoi ? Mais … oh et puis zut, » lâcha Adamaï. « Contentez vous d'avancer au lieu de gâcher votre souffle à dire des Ioperies. »

WWW

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir sauvé un village de la menace de fantômes de prespics enragés, et retrouvé le chacha perdu d'une vieille dame, ils arrivèrent enfin à la ville des Xélors. Tout était rouillé et couvert de suie. La plupart des maisons avaient la forme de grand demis-cercles aplatis. La tour du Seigneur du Temps, un grand bâtiment carré arborant l'horloge la plus gigantesque qu'ils aient jamais vue, se dressait au centre de la ville, perçant le ciel gris.

Yugo s'était naïvement attendu à trouver partout des Xélors défiant tranquillement la gravité en volant et en se téléportant où ils le souhaitaient. Certains le faisaient, mais la plupart marchaient comme des gens normaux. Tout le monde avait la peau entièrement recouverte de bandages de momie, et les femmes avaient mêmes des bandelettes lâches pour imiter leurs cheveux. Ils portaient des masques et des armures de métal, peints de couleurs vives.

Quelques Xélors s'arrêtaient pour les fixer longuement tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Les Xélors se couvraient de pied en cap et ils étaient étonnés de voir qu'Amalia, par coutume Sadida, faisait exactement l'inverse. Quant à Adamaï, même dans sa forme humaine, il lui manquait quelques doigts aux mains comme aux pieds. Enfin si certains d'entre eux pensaient que Yugo était bizarre, ils ne le montraient pas. Les expressions des Xélors étaient difficiles à déchiffrer de toute façon.

Cependant ils n'étaient pas venus pour jouer les touristes. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers la tour de l'horloge géante. A peine entrés ils furent assaillis par le son strident des tics et des tocs provenant des nombreuses horloges accrochées aux murs. Ils s'approchèrent d'un bureau où une Xélor était assise.

« Je suis la princesse Amalia Sheran Sharm, princesse de Sadida et fille du Roi Sadida Sheran Sharm, » annonça Amalia à la secrétaire sur un ton très officiel. « Et voici Yugo l'Eliatrope, et Adamaï le Dragon. » Adamaï reprit sa forme de dragon pour les besoins de la démonstration. « Nous sommes venus solliciter une audience auprès du Seigneur du Temps. »

« Compris, » dit la Xélor très calmement. « Il y a un créneau de quinze minutes disponible entre quatre heures quinze et quatre heures trente. »

Amalia jeta un coup d'œil à Yugo. « Et si vous avons besoin de plus de quinze minutes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien ces quinze minutes seront plus _longues, » _rétorqua la secrétaire comme si c'était évident.

« Euh … j'ai dit que j'étais une princesse, exact ? »

La secrétaire acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Et est-ce que cela … non ? » Amalia soupira. « Bon. Eh bien, quatre heures quinze donc. Quelle heure est-il ? »

La Xélor lui adressa un regard vide à travers son masque déjà sans expression, puis elle pointa son doigt vers un mur entièrement recouvert d'horloges. « Oh. »

WWW

« Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, » lança Yugo joyeusement après qu'ils soient partis. « Ça nous donne l'occasion de voir la ville. Alors, qui a faim ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant local pour manger. La nourriture était plus consistante que ce que Yugo s'attendait à trouver, mais il était surtout intéressé de savoir comment les Xélor parvenaient à se nourrir sans enlever leur masque. Il essaya de les regarder faire discrètement pour ne pas paraître malpoli, mais alors qu'ils finissaient leurs assiettes le garçon n'en avait toujours aucune idée.

« Téléportation, peut-être ? » suggéra Adamaï. « S'ils peuvent se téléporter eux-même, peut-être qu'ils téléportent leur repas directement dans leur estomac. »

« Mais s'ils pouvaient faire ça, leur nourriture n'aurait aucun goût, » pointa Yugo. « Ils prendraient même pas la peine de saler leurs plats. »

« Eh bien, quand on y goûte, c'est un peu ça quand même, » marmonna Amalia tandis qu'elle poussait un bout de nourriture insipide avec sa fourchette.

Ils visitèrent ensuite la bibliothèque. La moitié des livres étaient des biographies de personnes décédées, l'autre moitié concernait l'histoire du Monde des Douze et de ses différents royaumes. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y attarder et continuèrent leur chemin.

Le dernier arrêt fut pour le temple Xélor. Il avait la forme d'un dodécagone géant, avec d'énormes pendules en bronze sur chacun de ses douze côtés qui se balançaient de concert sans jamais se toucher. Les trois compagnons devaient trouver le timing parfait pour atteindre la porte sans se faire couper en deux par l'un d'entre eux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent une statue massive représentant un Xélor avec un marteau levé, prêt à frapper une sphère sur un piédestal.

« C'est bizarre, » chuchota respectueusement Yugo tandis qu'ils approchaient du centre de la salle. « J'aurais pensé qu'on trouverait quelque chose de plus … temporel, au milieu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Une horloge magique, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi avoir mis la statue d'un Xélor avec un marteau ? »

« Ça n'est pas _un_ Xélor, » lança une voix sévère dans leur dos. « C'est _le_ Xélor. »

Le trio se retourna pour se trouver face à un homme habillé de bandages d'un blanc immaculé. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il les observait minutieusement avec ses yeux lumineux. « Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous. »

Adamaï prit cela comme une indication que les étrangers n'étaient pas les bienvenus, et il lui lança un regard noir. Yugo remarqua l'attitude de son frère et se précipita pour parler en premier. « Oui, c'est exact. Nous sommes venus pour parler à votre Roi- »

« Seigneur du Temps, » corrigea Amalia.

« Seigneur du Temps, » rectifia Yugo. « Et en attendant de pouvoir le rencontrer, nous visitons la ville. Vous êtes le responsable de cet endroit ? »

« Oui. Je suis Zdenek, prêtre-templier en chef du temple de Xélor. » Sa voix était toujours aussi sévère, et Yugo commençait à penser que c'était sa façon naturelle de s'exprimer. « Si vous avez des questions, je peux y répondre, mais vous ne― » Il se téléporta à l'opposé d'eux, les forçant à se retourner vers lui de nouveau, « ―devez toucher à rien. »

« J'ai une question, » dit Yugo. « Si c'est la statue du dieu Xélor, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »

« Il créé le temps, » expliqua Zdenek. « Au temps d'avant le temps, Xélor frappa le monde avec son marteau. Le son de l'impact lui plut, alors il frappa encore et encore avec un rythme régulier. L'espacement entre deux coups de marteau devint la première mesure du temps, et par conséquent, la première horloge au monde fut le Monde lui-même. »

« Wow, » souffla Yugo avec respect.

« Oh, voyons Yugo, » dit Amalia. « Si c'était vrai, on verrait un marteau géant s'écraser sur le monde à chaque seconde qui passe, et personne ne pourrait y vivre. »

Le prêtre plissa ses yeux brillants, l'air vexé. « C'est la vérité … en métaphore, » insista-t-il. « La plus ancienne mesure du temps est le lever et le coucher du soleil, n'est-ce pas ? Et si le monde ne tournait pas, le soleil se lèverait-il ? Il a bien fallu une puissance phénoménale, divine même, pour faire tourner le monde, enfant des forêts. »

«_ Enfant _? » s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. Elle secoua la tête. « Très bien, j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir. Je vous attends dehors. Et oui, je vais faire bien attention à éviter la pendule géante en sortant. » Elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Yugo sourit comme pour s'excuser. « Le voyage jusqu'ici nous a fatigués, pardonnez mon amie. Donc, si les Xélors peuvent manipuler le temps, pourquoi vous avez besoin d'avoir autant d'horloges partout ? Vos pouvoirs ne les dérèglent pas tout le temps ? »

« Horloges, sabliers, clepsydres ou cadrans solaires, ce ne sont que des outils pour mesurer le temps, » expliqua Zdenek. « Ce serait peu judicieux de dépendre de pouvoirs que nous ne comprenons pas entièrement. »

Adamaï se gratta le menton, l'air pensif. « Est-ce qu'il existe quelque chose en dehors du temps ? » demanda-t-il. Yugo comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. _Emrub, un monde où le temps n'existe pas._

« Bien sûr, » répondit le Xélor sans aucune hésitation, à leur grande surprise. « Toute vie est à la fois en dedans et en dehors du temps. »

« Comment ? »

« Il existe un sort puissant, » expliqua-t-il. « Un sort qui peut stopper la course de l'horloge divine. Celui qui l'invoque peut se déplacer comme bon lui semble, mais toutes les autres chosent restent figées sur place. Cependant, il est possible pour ceux qui sont conscients du changement de se libérer du sort et de rejoindre l'invocateur. »

Yugo et Adamaï échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient déjà été pris dans ce sort plusieurs fois, et tous les deux avaient pu s'en libérer. Heureusement, car sans cela ils y auraient laissé la vie.

« Il ne serait pas possible d'être conscient de quoi que ce soit dans cet état de temps figé, » poursuivit Zdenek, « si nous étions complètement à l'intérieur du temps. »

« Oui, mais là nous parlons d'être partiellement en dehors du temps, » nota Adamaï. « Est-ce qu'il serait possible de se trouver _totalement_ en dehors du temps ? »

Zdenek hésita. « Théoriquement oui, » admit-il. « Mais pas dans les limites de la réalité. La réalité est définie par le temps et l'espace. Au delà de la réalité, l'on pourrait trouver du temps en dehors de l'espace, à savoir une dimension que certains érudits croient être la demeure des dieux, et il pourrait y avoir, comme vous dites, de l'espace en dehors du temps. »

Adamaï avait toujours la tête à ce genre de considérations théoriques. Quant à Yugo, il se sentait juste embrouillé, même s'il s'était déjà trouvé dans plusieurs des situations évoquées par Zdenek. Ils n'avaient plus d'autres questions pour le prêtre, aussi ils se retirèrent, le remerciant pour son temps.

« Il y a quelques détails que tu dois savoir à propos du Seigneur du Temps, » dit Amalia tandis qu'ils s'en retournaient à la tour de l'horloge. « Quand tu t'adresses à lui, tu dois l'appeler 'mon Seigneur', et non pas 'votre Majesté' ou 'votre Altesse'. Le Seigneur du Temps a l'autorité absolue, comme un Roi, mais le titre n'est pas héréditaire. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment la succession fonctionne chez eux, mais il n'y a pas de Prince ou de Princesse Xélor, donc mon statut de Princesse Sadida devrait me donner les mêmes prérogatives qu'un ambassadeur … j'espère. » Elle jeta un regard à ses deux amis. « Je n'ai aucune idée du statut que les Dragons peuvent bien avoir ici, quant aux Eliatropes … eh bien, je suppose qu'ils n'en ont aucun. »

« Ouais c'est dommage, ce serait tellement plus simple si Yugo était le Roi des Eliatropes, » lança Adamaï. « Comme ça on pourrait s'adresser à ce type d'égal à égal. »

Yugo le fusilla du regard dès qu'Amalia eut le dos tourné.

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui. » continua Amalia. « Il n'est pas vain, donc ça ne sert à rien de le flatter, mais il est très fier, alors surtout ne l'insultez pas. Les vertus des Xélors sont la patience et le contrôle de soi. Alors ne vous emportez pas d'une façon quelconque, et surtout soyez brefs. Dans tous les cas, si vous avez un doute sur le protocole, vous n'aurez qu'à m'imiter. »

Ils entrèrent dans la tour, et pour la deuxième fois, ils furent assaillis par le bruit agaçant des horloges. La secrétaire leur montra l'ascenseur d'un signe de la main. « Dernier étage, » dit-elle simplement.

Yugo remarqua qu'Amalia était pensive. « Il y a autre chose ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils montaient vers les étages supérieurs.

Amalia hésita. « Oui mais, je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler. C'est sans doute une rumeur, mais ... je t'ai dit que les Xélors n'avaient pas de princes, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, il y a une histoire comme quoi le Seigneur du Temps voulait continuer son règne à travers son fils, mais comme il ne pouvait pas le faire par la méthode monarchique, il a … consommé l'énergie vitale de son fils, pour étendre sa propre vie. »

« Il a _quoi _? » s'écria Yugo. « Il a _mangé_ son propre fils ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne, et de toute façon, ça n'est qu'une rumeur. » dit Amalia. « Tu sais quoi ? Oublie tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit. De l'autre côté de la salle du trône, le Seigneur du Temps les attendait, flottant sur place en l'air, les jambes croisées.

WWW

_a/n J'ai choisi d'appeler le chef de Xélors le Seigneur du Temps juste parce que ça en jette, et ça n'est absolument pas une référence à Doctor Who ou aux dieux qui sont vénérés dans The Runelords, même si je recommande chaudement les deux. (Ndt : et je vous le recommande en VO histoire de vous faire bosser votre anglais, niarf.)_


	4. Violette

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Quatre

Violette

_« Le pardon est le parfum que la violette répand sur le talon qui l'écrase. » _  
― _Mark Twain_

La salle du trône n'avait pas de trône, car le Seigneur du Temps n'en avait pas besoin. Il était assis les jambes croisées, flottant en l'air, l'extrémité de sa grande cape noire à capuche touchant presque le sol. Son visage et sa poitrine étaient cachés dans l'ombre, et les trous circulaires de ses yeux ainsi que la lumière ronde sur son torse étaient les seuls éclairages dans toute la pièce. La salle comportait un dessin circulaire sur le sol, entouré de nombres de un à douze.

« Mon Seigneur, » commença Amalia, s'inclinant devant lui. Yugo la regarda faire et l'imita tout de suite, mais Adamaï ne bougea pas. « Je suis la Princesse Amalia Sheran Sharm, et ce sont― »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, » l'interrompit le Seigneur du Temps. Sa voix résonnait comme du métal rouillé. « Et bien sûr, je reconnais le _dragon_. Ce que je ne sais pas en revanche, c'est la raison de votre présence ici. »

« Nous sommes venus pour avoir votre avis sur le retour du peuple Eliatrope, » expliqua Yugo.

« Oh ? Et cela sera déterminé par un vote ? Comme c'est … démocratique. »

Yugo secoua la tête. « Non, ce serait comme ... » _Ce serait comme quoi ?_ « Une alliance ! Les Eliatropes sont de retour, et je veux m'assurer qu'ils seront entourés d'amis, et non d'ennemis. »

« Une alliance ? Avec une nation qui n'est même pas encore devenue réalité ? Comme c'est présomptueux, _enfant_. Et à quel prix ? »

« Aucun, » dit Yugo. « Bien sûr nous acceptons toute l'aide que vous voudrez bien nous donner, mais la neutralité sera déjà une très bonne chose. »

« Et pour combien de temps ? » demanda le Seigneur du Temps. « Tout s'érode avec le temps qui passe ... » Il lança un regard à Adamaï. « Même la parole du peuple draconique. »

Furieux, Adamaï respira profondément et Yugo s'inquiéta que son frère ne se mette à cracher du feu.

« Vous n'avez jamais rencontré un Dragon qui n'aurait pas tenu sa parole, » lança le dragonnet à travers ses dents serrées. « Personne n'a jamais vu ça. »

« J'ai très peu de connaissances concernant les Eliatropes. Je sais juste qu'ils sont étroitement liés aux Dragons. » Le Seigneur du Temps se téléporta, passant de douze à trois heures sur l'horloge peinte au sol. « Si j'avais l'opportunité d'inviter des milliers de dragons dans le Monde des Douze, eh bien … je ne le ferais pas. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous faire changer d'avis ? » demanda Yugo tristement. « Je comprend votre inquiétude, mais c'est aussi _mon_ monde, et je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse le menacer. Pas même pour mon propre peuple. »

« Le retour de votre peuple pourrait-il le menacer ? Les Eliatropes ne sont peut-être que des enfants aujourd'hui, mais ils vont grandir. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient conquérir le monde une fois adultes ? »

« Ils ne feront jamais ça, » affirma Yugo.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Est-ce qu'ils _peuvent_ le faire ? »

Yugo se mordit la lèvre. « Eh bien, oui, » admit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez brûler votre maison que vous allez le faire. »

« Avec une maison aussi inflammable que la mienne, je n'inviterais pas un dragon à venir la partager. Ou un de ses semblables. Apparemment nous n'avons donc plus rien à discuter. » Il se téléporta de nouveau à douze heures. « Sauf si vous pouvez me fournir une garantie contre la puissance de votre peuple. Mais je suppose que l'Eliacube n'est pas une option ... »

« Non, » dit fermement Yugo. « Jamais. »

« Quel dommage. » Il jeta un regard à Amalia. « Quelle chance que le royaume Sadida soit à ce point _digne de confiance _pour pouvoir garder un tel artefact en sécurité. »

« L'Eliacube n'est plus au royaume Sadida, » corrigea Yugo.

« Oh ? » Pour la première fois il eut l'air surpris. « Et où est-il ? »

Yugo marqua une pause, choisissant ses mots soigneusement. « L'Eliacube est en dehors du Temps. »

Le Seigneur du Temps resta silencieux, et Amalia en profita pour prendre la parole. « Cependant nous pouvons vous offrir certaines inventions de Nox le Xélor. » Yugo la regarda avec stupéfaction. « La plupart de ses machines ont été détruites lorsqu'il a tenté d'attaquer l'Arbre de Vie, mais certaines d'entre elles dont le guerrier métallique appelé Razortemps ne requièrent qu'une source d'énergie. »

Yugo n'était pas réellement sûr qu'Amalia puisse promettre une chose pareille, mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question. « Mais sans cette source », dit le Seigneur du Temps, « ça n'est qu'une horloge brisée. Et pourtant, l'horloger m'intéresse. Il a causé assez de désolation pour remplir l'ombre d'Ogrest, il a créé des choses impossibles, il s'est moqué des lois et des dieux … il a été un parfait exemple des vertus de Xélor, dans toute leur horreur. Et après tout cela, il a été défait par … » Ses deux brillants se tournèrent droit vers Yugo. « Par quoi ? Que s'est-il passé dans la forteresse de l'horloge ? »

« Je … quoi ? » Yugo n'aimait pas repenser à ce jour funeste, et les cliquetis incessants en fond sonore ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. « C'était la guerre autour de nous. Adamaï et moi avons trouvé un chemin pour entrer dans la forteresse, et nous l'avons prise. »

« Et vous avez tué le tueur de dragon ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton sceptique.

« Je ... » Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Le Seigneur du Temps n'avait-il pas dit que la conversation était terminée ? Et pourtant ils discutaient encore, donc il y avait peut-être encore un moyen d'arriver à une issue positive.

« Adamaï l'a retenu pendant un moment, » raconta Yugo, « et j'ai pu atteindre l'Eliacube. Je ne savais pas comment l'utiliser, et je me suis brûlé les mains en essayant, mais j'ai réussi à … l'ouvrir ? Ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé, mais d'un seul coup, on s'est retrouvés ailleurs. Je me rappelle qu'il était furieux en voyant comment j'avais réussi à vider le cube, et ensuite ... »

_Un pouvoir sans mesure émanait de lui, capable de le soustraire au cours du temps lui-même, lui donnant une puissance sans limites au service d'une rage sans pitié._

_« Tu as tué mon ami ... »_

« Et ensuite, il a réussi à passer derrière moi, et j'ai perdu connaissance, » continua Yugo, évitant ainsi la partie dont il ne voulait pas parler. « Quand je me suis réveillé, tout se déroulait à l'envers, et ça s'est terminé avant même que notre combat contre lui ne commence, et ça a consommé toute son énergie. »

« Fascinant, » murmura le Seigneur du Temps. « Alors comme ça il a bien réussi à remonter le temps. Ça ne devrait pas être possible. Et il vous a emmenés avec lui. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. Le combat était terminé. »

Le Seigneur du Temps se téléporta sur neuf heures. « Oui. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »

Quelle quantité de détails voulait-il ? Yugo aurait voulu que les horloges s'arrêtent. Leur cliquetis permanent faisait un bruit sinistre, comme des squelettes en train de marcher. « Sa forteresse s'est effondrée, ses machines se sont éteintes. Il a perdu. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Est-ce que Nox a été exécuté en application de la loi Sadida, ou alors a-t-il été tué pendant le combat ? »

Yugo fit de grands yeux, comprenant enfin. « Il n'a pas été tué. Je … nous l'avons laissé partir. »

« Je … vois, » répondit le Seigneur du Temps. « Donc, après des siècles de meurtres et de massacres, après qu'il eût détruit des civilisations entières et des êtres millénaires, vous l'avez tout simplement _laissé partir__. __N'avez-vous donc aucun sens de la __justice __? »_

Adamaï expira de la fumée, l'air furieux. « Yugo a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste ! Vous― »

Le Seigneur du Temps fit un brusque geste de la main pour faire taire le dragon, et un autre pour indiquer à Yugo de continuer. Adamaï fut tellement outré qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Non, » dit finalement Yugo. « Je suppose que non. Mais si pour vous la _justice_, ça veut dire punir ceux qui font du mal, tout en laissant souffrir ceux qu'ils ont blessé, alors je n'en veux pas ! » Amalia posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer. Sans succès. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai laissé partir Nox ? Parce que j'ai compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il a passé deux siècles à tout tenter pour retrouver sa famille, et il _échoué_. » _Je ne dois pas échouer._ « Je lui ai accordé ma pitié parce qu'il avait perdu ses rêves pour toujours, et je n'avais rien d'autre à lui offrir. »

Les horloges continuaient de cliqueter furieusement, comme la musique effrénée du temps lui-même. Le Seigneur du Temps se téléporta à six heures, entre eux et la sortie. Il décroisa les jambes, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, il toucha la sol. « J'en ai terminé. _Xélor _! Ils sont à vous. »

Les horloges émirent une cacophonie désespérée, essayant de cliqueter leur dernier tic toc avant que―

Et ce fut le silence.

WWW

_a/n C'est difficile de conserver la fougue de la jeunesse en faisant de la politique. Ce serait tellement plus simple de dire, « Il n'y a rien qui nous empêchera de revenir, alors vous feriez aussi bien de ne pas vous mettre sur notre route. » Mais ce serait, vous voyez, pas bien. Je ne veux pas exagérer le caractère de Yugo, mais par deux fois au moins il s'est retenu d'utiliser l'Eliacube parce qu'il avait peur que sa puissance le rende fou. Et quand on voit toutes les choses qui ne lui font pas peur (les démons, les dragons, les golems, Nox), ça veut dire quelque chose._


	5. Dettes

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Cinq

Dettes

_« Qui prie pour Satan ? Est-ce que depuis des siècles, quelqu'un a eu l'humanité la plus élémentaire de prier pour le pécheur qui en avait le plus besoin ? »  
― Mark Twain_

Adamaï ne bougea pas. Amalia ne bougea pas. Même le Seigneur du Temps ne bougea pas. Yugo sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter l'échine. Il se retourna. A midi, flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, se tenait Nox.

« Vous êtes vivant, » nota Yugo. « J'étais sûr que vous étiez mort. Adamaï a dit qu'il avait senti votre Wakfu quitter ce monde. »

« C'est exact, » acquiesça Nox. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais surtout quelque chose dans sa voix avait changé. Yugo réalisa qu'il ne parlait plus comme un fou furieux.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas mort finalement. » Yugo savait qu'il aurait dû s'en s'inquiéter, mais il était déstabilisé de constater que son cœur battait encore là où tout le reste s'était arrêté.

« J'ai gagné un pari, » dit le Xélor.

« Oh. Félicitations. »

« Non. »

« Ah. »

Yugo regarda vers ses deux compagnons, toujours immobiles, probablement inconscients du fait qu'ils était figés par le temps arrêté. « Allez-vous libérer mes amis ? » Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se battre contre Nox. Non pas qu'il en ait eu envie par le passé.

« Je préférerais que cette conversation reste entre nous, » dit le Xélor.

« Tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, vous pouvez aussi leur dire à eux. »

« Parce que tu ne caches rien à tes amis, Roi Yugo. »

Yugo hésita. De la patience, c'était la seconde chose qui avait changé chez lui. Avant Nox avait toujours été dans une précipitation effrénée, prêt à détruire le temps s'il ne pouvait pas le forcer à se soumettre. Maintenant, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir attendre jusqu'à la fin de ... « Très bien, je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Je veux discuter de la position de ce peuple concernant le retour de _ton_ peuple. »

« Vous parlez au nom du Xélor maintenant ? »

« Je _suis_ le Xélor. »

Yugo se figea. « Vous … oh. Le Seigneur du Temps, il a dit — il a appelé — et ensuite vous … » Il avait appelé le Xélor, et Nox était apparu. Yugo avait entendu Tristepin parler d'une chose similaire, quand son maître Goultard était devenu le nouveau dieu Iop, mais ... « Mais comment ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, » répondit Nox avec son calme surnaturel, presque divin. « J'ai gagné un pari. Tu vois, les Dieux souffrent d'un orgueil démesuré. C'est ce qui arrive quand les hommes placent une foi absolue dans des divinités aussi faillibles. Le précédent Xélor cherchait un remplaçant depuis le fiasco du chaos d'Ogrest. »

Le chaos d'Ogrest. Yugo en connaissait l'histoire. Les gens l'appelaient 'le jour où les dieux ont failli'. « Je vois. Il voulait voyager dans le temps pour rattraper son erreur n'est-ce pas ? » proposa Yugo. « Et il n'y est pas arrivé. Mais vous, vous l'avez fait. »

« Il n'a jamais _essayé, » _cracha Nox, la colère s'insinuant dans sa voix. « Il avait à sa portée le pouvoir que j'ai recherché pendant _deux siècles, _et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se languir. »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous êtes un dieu ? » demanda Yugo. Qu'aurait-il pu demander d'autre ?

« Un dieu ? » Nox rit avec amertume. « Je suis un horloger qui a accumulé trop de dettes. Et un horloger se doit de toujours être à l'heure, surtout avec ses dettes. Peu importe, nous étions en train de parler du retour des Eliatropes. »

« Exact ! Je peux offrir à votre peuple de nouveaux portails Zaap, du savoir draconique ancien, et, euh ... » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Amalia et Adamaï, regrettant que ses compagnons ne puissent pas le soutenir.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas assez mesquin pour être rancunier, » nota Nox. « Tu partagerais les richesses de ton peuple avec tous ceux qui n'ont rien fait pour les mériter. »

« Alors que voulez-vous ? »_Que peut-on offrir à un dieu ? __De quoi les dieux ont-ils peur ?_

« Je veux que tu te rappelles de moi. »

Yugo le fixa d'un air étonné. « Me rappeler de vous ? Évidemment que je vais me rappeler de vous. En fait, personne ne pourra jamais vous oublier. » Détruire des royaumes entiers avait ce genre d'effet sur la mémoire des gens.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais connu. Tout ce qu'ils ont vu de moi, c'est un cauchemar dans l'ombre du chaos d'Ogrest. Même Grougaloragran, avec toute sa sagesse, a à peine réussi à entrevoir qui j'étais réellement. Toi tu l'as vu, Yugo l'Eliatrope. C'est pourquoi tu es le seul à qui je peux demander cela. Je veux qu'on se rappelle de moi comme le monstre que j'étais, et non comme celui que je n'étais pas. Et en retour, je montrerai à Enurtas— » Il fit un geste vers le Seigneur du Temps, toujours immobile, « —une vision de ce que ton peuple a fait du monde avant l'arrivée d'Orgonax, et de l'âge d'or qu'ils ont créé. »

Yugo hocha la tête, comprenant ce que Nox attendait de lui. Au final, personne ne souhaitait être oublié, pas plus que d'être seul. « C'est d'accord, » dit-il. « Mais avant de partir, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Je t'en prie. »

Yugo jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, dans la direction du Seigneur du Temps. « J'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle le Seigneur du Temps, vous avez dit qu'il s'appelait Enurtas ? C'est son nom ? J'ai entendu une rumeur disant qu'il aurait sacrifié son fils pour prolonger sa vie. C'est faux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Enurtas et son fils Monortem ont eu un désaccord, et Monortem est parti. Enurtas a fabriqué ces rumeurs pour protéger l'anonymat de son fils. Je ne peux pas prédire si vous rencontrerez Monortem pendant votre périple, mais si cela se produit, ses compétences pourraient vous être utiles. Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« Oui, une dernière chose, » dit Yugo. « Toutes ces choses que vous avez faites, c'était pour retrouver votre famille. Maintenant que vous êtes un dieu, est-ce que vous les avez ... »

Pendant un long moment Nox resta silencieux, et Yugo commença à regretter d'avoir posé cette question. « Merci, » dit enfin le Xélor. « De ne pas avoir tué Igole. Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses tous les deux. Au revoir Yugo. »

Nox disparut, et immédiatement le cliquetis des horloges emplit à nouveau la salle. Amalia et Adamaï remarquèrent que leur ami s'était déplacé de quelques mètres depuis l'endroit où il se tenait quand le temps s'était arrêté. « Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Amalia. Elle se tourna vers le Seigneur du Temps, qui avait repris sa position à douze heures. « Avez-vous arrêté le temps ? »

« Avez-vous eu votre réponse ? » demanda-t-il à Yugo, ignorant complètement la question.

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, je n'en ai aucune autre à vous donner. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Adamaï, complètement perdu. « Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il faut qu'on y aille, » pressa Yugo.

« Quoi ? Mais on en a pas encore fini ici ! »

« Si, c'est réglé, » insista Yugo. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Enurtas. « Merci pour votre Temps. »

« Mais — »

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. »

WWW

« Alors comme ça, les Xélor vont nous aider ? » demanda Adamaï après qu'ils furent partis. « Pourtant la partie des négociations que j'ai vue n'avait pas l'air d'en prendre le chemin. »

« C'est une tactique diplomatique, » expliqua Amalia. « Tant que tu ne fais pas l'erreur d'avoir l'air trop intéressé, tu peux toujours obtenir une meilleure offre. »

Yugo aurait voulu leur parler de Nox, mais comment l'auraient-ils pris ? Très mal, et avec beaucoup de blasphème probablement. Nox avait tenté d'éradiquer le peuple d'Amalia — il avait d'ailleurs réussi, pendant vingt minutes — et il avait tué le dragon qui avait élevé Adamaï. Ses amis ne seraient certainement pas ravis d'apprendre que Nox était devenu le nouveau dieu Xélor. Et tant que Yugo avait des amis divins, il préférait ne pas les offenser. Il leur en parlerait plus tard.

« Eh frérot, » lança Adamaï après un moment. « Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit là-bas ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De la justice, » répondit le dragon. « Tu as dit que tu n'y croyais pas. C'est vrai ? »

Yugo détourna le regard. « Je sais pas Ad'. Je trouve que ça manque un peu de cœur. »

« C'est parce que tu confonds ça avec la loi. La loi n'a pas de cœur. Si tu enfreins la loi, tu es puni, et c'est normal. Mais si la loi est corrompue, alors là ça devient injuste. Tiens, tu te rappelles quand Tristepin est mort ? Il ne le méritait pas bien sûr, mais maintenant il est vivant n'est-ce pas ? Ça, c'est juste. Et bien sûr, Nox a tué Grougal, mais maintenant je peux le voir grandir comme lui m'a vu grandir, et c'est plutôt sympa. »

« Alors que le Chêne Mou est bien mort pour de bon, » nota Amalia. « La forêt va sans doute s'en remettre, mais il y a des arbres que j'ai connu toute ma vie qui ont disparu à cause de Nox, et eux ils ne reviendront pas. »

« Bien sûr, j'en suis conscient, » dit Adamaï gravement. « Il y a des choses injustes évidemment. Mais Yugo, si tu ne crois pas à la justice, alors à quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste ? »

« Il me reste vous, » répliqua Yugo. « Mes amis ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber. »

Adamaï fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un moment, puis son visage s'éclaira. « J'ai trouvé ! Yugo, tu fais ce qui est bien la plupart du temps, pas vrai ? »

« La plupart du temps ? » répéta Amalia. « Est-ce que tu peux me citer une seule fois où il ne l'a pas fait ? »

« Exactement. Et tu dirais que tu es heureux de ta vie, non ? »

« Plutôt oui, » admit Yugo.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Adamaï triomphalement. « C'est ça la justice. Si tu n'essayais pas d'être aussi bon avec les gens, alors tu ne serais pas aussi heureux. »

Yugo réfléchit à ces paroles un long moment, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Quel genre d'amis seraient-ils s'ils n'essayaient pas de lui remonter le moral quand il en avait besoin ? Ils étaient même de meilleurs amis que ceux qu'il estimait mériter, mais il n'y avait aucune raison d'insister là dessus.

Au lieu de ça, il s'arrêta pour consulter sa carte. « Donc pour résumer, deux de faits, reste dix. Où allons nous maintenant ? »

WWW

_a/n Parce qu'aucune dissertation sur le pouvoir et la gouvernance ne serait complète sans une bonne discussion sur la justice et la clémence. Nox est un de mes personnages préférés, et je voulais l'inclure même si pour cela j'avais besoin de le ramener d'entre les morts, et d'en faire un dieu. Mais sérieusement, je pense que personne n'aurait fait un meilleur dieu du temps que lui. Je ne sais pas exactement comment le panthéon de Wakfu est sensé fonctionner, à part l'exemple de Goultard qui est techniquement un demi-dieu, donc il a fallu extrapoler quelques points._

_Enurtas est Saturne écrit à l'envers, qui est l'équivalent Romain du titan Chronos. Et Monortem à l'envers donne métronome. Je voulais nommer un des Xélors Arcana, en référence au groupe Nox Arcana, mais ça devra attendre je suppose._


	6. L'Or des Fous

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Six

L'Or des Fous

_« Tous les trésors ne sont pas faits d'or et d'argent, mon pote. »  
- Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

Le Rinoplex enragé causait quelques problèmes. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient généralement quand ils étaient contrariés. Le Rinoplex était une créature à quatre pattes, trois cornes, avec une grande bouche. Il aurait été complètement insignifiant s'il n'avait pas fait dix mètres de haut.

« Il nous faut un plan, et vite ! » lança Yugo.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, on a un plan, » insista Adamaï. « On le fait cramer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de vouloir tuer des gens. »

« Avec ce temps pourri ? » Ils se tenaient sous une pluie diluvienne, au bord de la route.

« Très bien, on le fait _bouillir_ jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de vouloir tuer des gens. »

« Les brûlures ont jamais calmé personne ! » cria Yugo pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie. « Et de toute façon, c'est pas sa faute. Il est pas méchant, juste en colère. »

« En tout cas, je me demande bien qui a trouvé ce nom ridicule de 'Rinoplex'. On dirait le bruit de quelqu'un qui éternue. »

« Tout le monde éternue pas comme toi frérot. »

« Ça vous dérangerait de vous dépêcher ? » s'énerva Amalia. Elle utilisait ses ronces pour enserrer la bête et l'empêcher d'attaquer. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir éternellement ! »

« D'accord, j'ai une idée ! » fit Yugo. « Adamaï, tu te rappelles ce sort que tu avais utilisé pour me forcer à garder les yeux fermés ? Tu pourrais l'utiliser sur lui ? »

Le dragon secoua la tête. « C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. D'abord, il faut qu'il ferme les yeux tout seul, et ensuite je peux faire en sorte qu'ils restent comme ça oui. »

« Très bien, on a qu'à lui mettre un coup dans l'œil, et ensuite tu— »

« _EEEAAAIIIHHH! »_

Yugo se retourna brusquement. « Oh non ! Il a mangé Amalia ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Adamaï, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. « Mais mince ! J'ai raté ça ! Il faut qu'il recommence ! »

« C'est pas drôle Adamaï, on doit la sortir de là ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, si on peut même pas rigoler, » maugréa-t-il. Le dragon grossit soudainement jusqu'à atteindre plusieurs fois sa taille normale. Il devint un monstre de pierre, encore plus énorme que sa forme de craqueleur habituelle. « On va s'improviser une petite opération sans anesthésie. »

« Non Adamaï ! Ça pourrait le tuer ! »

« Tu es un Roi, frérot, » lança Adamaï. « Tu peux pas te permettre d'être paralysé par l'indécision. »

« Je suis pas paralysé, j'ai juste une meilleure idée. » Yugo se jeta devant la bête en furie. « Eh toi ! Le gros machin moche là ! Mange-moi ! Je suis délicieux ! »

Le Rinoplex rugit, et Yugo sauta dans sa bouche. Adamaï regardait la scène tandis qu'il rétrécissait pour reprendre sa forme habituelle. « Une meilleure idée, » répéta-t-il en soupirant. « Tout à fait. C'est exactement ça. »

Un portail bleu s'ouvrit en l'air, expulsant Yugo, Amalia et quelques litres de fluides digestifs. Le garçon agrippa sa tête et gémit de douleur, subissant le contre-coup habituel lorsqu'il transportait un passager avec lui. Quant à Amalia, elle tomba à quatre pattes et vomit.

Le Rinoplex, après avoir expérimenté la sensation nouvelle de la régurgitation par un orifice extra-dimensionnel, s'éloigna en titubant pour aller faire une bonne grosse sieste.

« T'as raison, c'était largement mieux que mon idée, » lança Adamaï gaiement. « Je regrette presque de pas y avoir pensé avant. »

« Horrible, » gémit Amalia. « C'était juste … horrible. »

WWW

Le voyage vers leur destination suivante était pentu, littéralement. Le Royaume Enutrof avait été construit sur les montagnes d'Etiryp, et tandis que ses mines allaient fouiller la terre goulûment aussi profond que possible, la ville elle-même était bâtie à la surface. Les trois compagnons louèrent une chambre d'auberge pour prendre un bon bain et un repas chaud avant d'aller rencontrer le Roi, car ça n'était pas très correct de sentir le vomi de monstre en présence d'un monarque.

Yugo fit remarquer que la pluie les avait déjà rincés, et que de toute façon, ils sentaient déjà meilleur que la plupart des gens qu'ils croisaient. Manifestement, il avait raté quelque chose de très important.

« Donc, le Roi Enutrof, » commença Yugo. La pluie s'était calmée, les torrents d'eau se changeant en une légère bruine. « Comment il est ? »

« Non, je n'en veux pas, et de toute façon je préfère la pluie, » s'énerva Amalia en repoussant un Enutrof qui vendait des parapluies à la sauvette. « Comment ? Ah, oui. Eh bien c'est un Enutrof, donc pour lui les kamas sont la chose plus importante. C'est un Roi, donc il suffit que tu utilises le même protocole qu'avec mon père, juste … fais-en un peu plus. Imagine Ruel avec une couronne en or massif … avant qu'il ne l'apporte à un prêteur sur gages bien sûr. »

« Donc tu penses qu'on pourrait tout simplement acheter leur confiance ? »

« Par Sadida, c'est infect ! Ces gens sentent comme des vieilles chaussettes quand ils sont secs, et comme des chaussettes mouillées une fois qu'ils ne le sont plus. »

Amalia s'agenouilla et fit pousser un petit bouquet de fleurs. Il n'y avait pas assez de soleil pour les rendre hautes en couleurs, mais ce n'était pas le but. Elle les mit devant son nez pour essayer de repousser l'odeur affreuse qui emplissait la rue.

« Non Yugo, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour ça, loin s'en faut. Mais on peut quand même l'intéresser. Tant que ça ne lui coûte rien, il restera neutre, et si on arrive à le convaincre qu'il pourrait faire du profit grâce à nous, on pourrait même le faire investir sur le retour des Eliatropes. Offre-lui des droits de commerce exclusifs, ou des taxes sur les nouveaux Zaaps, et il te mangera dans la main. »

« Le Roi Enutrof, » songea Adamaï. « Je crois que je me souviens de lui. C'était pas un vieux bonhomme, assez gros, avec un énorme phorreur ? »

Amalia haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, et c'était il y a longtemps. Mais dans mes souvenirs c'était à peu près ça oui. »

« Ouais, il est pas vraiment impressionnant. »

« C'est sans doute ce qu'il veut nous faire penser, » nota Yugo. « Je l'ai jamais vu, alors je peux me tromper. Mais s'il est comme Ruel, il doit se donner beaucoup de peine pour qu'on le sous-estime. »

« Parce que Ruel est comme ça ? » s'étonna Amalia.

« Quoi, tu as jamais remarqué comme il se cache ou qu'il fait toujours semblant d'être KO en plein milieu d'un combat ? »

Amalia haussa les épaules. « Si bien sûr. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était juste un gros trouillard. »

« Un _trouillard _? » répéta Yugo, incrédule. « Amalia, il nous a suivis jusqu'au bout du monde. _Deux fois_. Non, si il se fait passer pour un trouillard, c'est juste une tactique. »

« Tactique ou stratégique, en tout cas pas très académique, le loustic, » s'amusa Adamaï.

« Tu vas quand même pas te remettre à faire des rimes, si ? »

« Ah ça, j'peux rien promettre pour la rhétorique. Mais en tout cas, j'reste sceptique. »

WWW

Le gardien du palais était un Enutrof baraqué avec une barbe grisonnante. Son arme ressemblait à une paire de grosses pelles reliées entre elles par une longue chaîne. « Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, » grogna-t-il.

« Nous sommes ici pour nous entretenir avec votre Roi, » annonça Amalia avec son ton le plus princier.

« Est-ce qu'il vous attend ? »

« Non. Est-il occupé ? »

« Oui. »

« Et … à quel moment ne sera-t-il plus occupé ? »

« Le Roi est toujours occupé, » ronchonna le garde. « Et avant que vous demandiez, non, il ne veut pas acheter de gâteaux. »

« De gâteaux ? » répéta Amalia, indignée. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être le genre de fille qui fait le tour des monarques pour leur vendre des _gâteaux_ ? »

« C'est ce que j'avais conclu, oui. »

Yugo et Adamaï reculèrent de quelques pas, par sécurité. Ils connaissaient assez bien leur Amalia pour prévoir son explosion imminente.

« Je suis la Princesse Amalia Sheran Sharm, du Royaume Sadida ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Oh vraiment ? Et vous êtes là pour des affaires concernant les Sadida ? »

Amalia hésita. « Oui. »

« Euh ... techniquement, non, » corrigea Yugo.

Amalia lui lança un regard furieux. « Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là Yugo. »

« Attendez, Yugo ? » interrompit le garde. « Tu es Yugo ? Du Real Boitard ? »

« Le Real quoi ? » demanda Adamaï.

« C'est une équipe de Boufbowl, » expliqua Yugo. « Et, oui, enfin … une fois. »

Le garde écarquilla les yeux. « J'aurais dû te reconnaître tout de suite avec ton chapeau ! Tu as vraiment marqué le point de la victoire ? »

« Euh, oui, mais en fait ça aurait dû être― »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu es là en personne ! Je peux avoir ton autographe ? »

Amalia fusillait le garçon du regard, tandis qu'Adamaï regardait l'échange dans la confusion la plus totale. « Euh, oui, je suppose, » hésita Yugo.

Le garde fouilla dans ses nombreuses poches pour en sortir un bout de papier et de quoi écrire. Yugo ne savait pas trop quoi mettre, et il se contenta d'écrire son nom. Le garde rayonna comme si c'était son anniversaire. Il les guida immédiatement à travers le palais. « Le Roi vous recevra dans quelques minutes, » assura-t-il. Puis il tourna les talons et les laissa devant la porte de la salle du trône, regardant l'autographe comme si c'était son premier-né. « Ce truc va me rendre riche ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Quand enfin ils rencontrèrent le Roi, ils le trouvèrent assis sur un énorme trône doré. Il était rondouillard, avec une chevelure blanche éparse, et de petits yeux perçants. Un phorreur énorme était assis à ses pieds, et il grogna dans leur direction.

« Donc c'est vous la fameuse Confrérie du Tofu, » lança le Roi en guise de salutations. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air heureux de les voir.

« Merci de nous avoir accordé cette entrevue, votre Majesté, » dit Amalia en faisant une courbette. Comme d'habitude, Yugo l'imita tandis qu'Adamaï ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

« Oui oui, eh bien je doute que vous serez aussi reconnaissants quand nous en aurons fini, » répliqua le Roi. « Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, et la réponse est non. »

Yugo resta un instant bouche bée, puis il se tourna vers Amalia en espérant qu'elle trouverait un moyen de contourner ce rejet abrupt. Adamaï grogna, l'air furibond. « On a fait tout ce chemin pour venir vous voir ! Écoutez au moins ce qu'on a à vous dire ! » exigea le dragonnet.

« Exactement ! » ajouta Yugo. « Laissez-nous vous montrer que ça n'est pas juste une perte de temps. Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point c'est important pour nous. »

« Oh mais je comprend très bien, » assura le Roi. « Par Enutrof, si nos places étaient inversés, je ferais exactement comme vous. Mais ce que j'ai déclaré, je l'ai déclaré, et si je reviens sur cette décision qui vous concerne, tout le monde viendra me voir pour que je revienne sur les décisions qui _les_ concernent. »

« Et je comprend parfaitement qu'un monarque se doit d'être ferme, » renchérit Amalia. « Mais c'est un problème complexe, et je suis sûr que vous n'en avez pas considéré tous les aspects. »

« Qu'y a-t-il donc de plus à considérer ? » demanda le Roi. « Je sais qu'il est votre ami, mais ça n'est pas une raison suffisante pour lui pardonner ses crimes. »

Les trois compagnons se regardèrent en silence avec de grands yeux, puis ils haussèrent les épaules, complètement confus. « Attendez, » dit Yugo, « de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Le Roi cligna des yeux. « De quoi parlez-_vous_ ? » demanda-t-il évasivement.

« Eh bien, nous sommes venus pour essayer de vous persuader de soutenir le retour des Eliatropes. »

« Oh vraiment ? » le Roi se détendit visiblement. « C'est un soulagement. Je pensais que vous étiez là pour faire sortir Ruel Stroud de prison. »

Les trois compagnons échangèrent un regard choqué. « Ruel est en prison ? » s'écria Yugo. « Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour un bon nombre de raisons ... » dit le Roi, apparemment mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer le sujet. « Fabrication et usage de faux documents officiels, détournement de fonds, refus d'obtempérer lors de son arrestation. Bref, les Eliatropes. N'y a-t-il que des Eliatropes dans votre espèce de sanctuaire extra-dimensionnel, ou alors y a-t-il également des dragons ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un dragon, » expliqua Adamaï « Mais il est plutôt vieux, et― »

« Donc Ruel est en prison ? » s'interposa Yugo. « Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Dans combien de temps il pourra sortir ? »

« Dans pas longtemps, » dit le Roi. « Vraiment pas longtemps tout compte fait, il ne lui reste qu'une semaine. »

« Oh, » soupira Yugo avec soulagement. « Tout va bien alors. »

Amalia fronça les sourcils. « Il sera exécuté dans une semaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Roi ouvrit la bouche et la referma, gigotant sur son trône qui était apparemment devenu inconfortable tout à coup. « Euh, cela se pourrait, oui. »

«_ Quoi _? » s'exclama Yugo. « Mais c'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas _l'exécuter _! »

« Eh bien, si les gens recevaient de la nourriture gratuite et leur propre cellule pour avoir enfreint la loi, ils le feraient tous. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait exactement ? » demanda Amalia.

Le Roi soupira. « Il était un maire pauvre, et il est devenu un ancien maire très riche. »

« Ruel était un maire ? » s'étonna Amalia.

« Il a fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, » expliqua Yugo. « Mais en quoi cela lui vaut d'être exécuté ? »

« Il a augmenté les taxes jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent insupportables. Les honnêtes citoyens de son village ont été forcés de partir, et il a récupéré leurs maisons et tous leurs kamas. »

« Et vous tuez les gens pour _si peu_ ? » s'énerva Yugo.

« Si les gens recevaient de la nourriture gratuite et leur propre cellule pour avoir enfreint la loi, ils le feraient tous, » répéta le Roi.

« On a compris ça, mais il y a sûrement un autre moyen de le punir non ? » supposa Yugo. « Du travail d'intérêt général, ou une amende, ou autre chose ? »

_En entendant le mot 'amende', les yeux du Roi s'illuminèrent juste une seconde_, et l'instant d'après il apparaissait aussi nerveux et inconfortable que depuis le début de leur entrevue. « Oui, je suppose, » admit-il. « Il y a une solution de ce type pour les cas de vol. Si l'accusé n'a commis aucun acte violent en commettant son délit, il peut alors payer une somme équivalente à quatre fois le montant volé pour obtenir l'absolution. »

« Parfait ! » se réjouit Yugo. « Il faudrait combien pour libérer Ruel ? »

Le Roi fronça les sourcils, et commença à compter sur ses doigts à une vitesse affolante tandis qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe. « Deux cent dix mille trois cent neuf kamas exactement. »

Yugo se tourna vers Amalia, toujours chargée de gérer les finances du groupe. « Et donc après ça, il nous resterait encore combien ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Le garçon n'avait malheureusement aucune idée de la valeur de l'argent, ni de ce que pouvait représenter une telle somme. Amalia fit la grimace, et Yugo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il pensa à Ruel, qui était un de ses amis les plus proches ainsi que le meilleur ami de son père, croupissant dans une cellule en attendant sa mort. Le garçon se demanda dans quelle mesure une évasion allait affecter les négociations. Ça ne se présentait pas bien.

Amalia claqua des doigts soudainement. « Nous avons cette somme, » dit-elle. « Mais pas avec nous. Est-ce que sa Majesté pourrait retarder l'exécution jusqu'à notre retour ? »

« De combien de temps avez-vous besoin ? »

« Nous avons des montagnes de kamas sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Il nous faudra sans doute quelques semaines. Un mois, grand maximum. »

« Eh bien oui, je suppose que nous pouvons convenir de cela. »

« En fait, » interrompit Adamaï, « est-ce que vous voulez bien nous donner un petit instant, Monsieur le Roi ? Il faut qu'on discute de quelque chose de très urgent. » Sans même attendre la réponse, il traîna Yugo et Amalia à l'écart.

« Quelque chose ne va pas frérot ? » s'inquiéta Yugo.

« Oui. Cette île bourrée de kamas au milieu de l'océan, c'est Oma n'est-ce pas ? » Oma était l'île où Adamaï avait grandi, et où Grougaloragran était mort.

« Évidemment, quelle autre île voudrais-tu que ce soit, » répliqua Amalia. « Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ? »

« Bien sûr que ça pose un problème ! Tout cet or appartient à Grougal ! »

« Et ? Il ne s'en sert pas. Déjà, à quoi ça lui servait d'avoir cette montagne de kamas de toute façon ? »

Adamaï semblait prêt à exploser de rage. « C'est pas le problème ! C'est du _vol ! _»

« Oui mais ... Grougal est mort non ? »

« Et maintenant il n'est plus mort ! »

« Je sais, mais réfléchis un instant, » insista Amalia. « Après qu'il soit mort, qui a hérité de sa richesse ? Logiquement, c'est toi non ? »

« Je suis pas sûr que ça marche comme ça chez les dragons Amalia, » coupa Yugo.

« Très bien, d'accord ! Vous avez d'autres idées ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Yugo fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir l'immunité diplomatique ? »

« Sais-tu seulement ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Amalia.

« Euh, à peu près … en fait non, pas du tout, c'est bien pour ça que je te demande. »

« L'immunité diplomatique ne vaut que pour les diplomates, » expliqua Amalia. « Et non, faire sortir Ruel par la force n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, immunité ou pas. Écoutez, on n'est même pas sûrs que le trésor soit encore là. Pour ce qu'on en sait, peut-être que Nox l'a pris. Mais au moins, ça nous donne un délai pour trouver une autre solution. »

« Qu'est-ce que Nox aurait bien pu faire d'un paquet d'or ? » s'étonna Yugo.

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit-elle, exaspérée. « Il était fou, il n'avait pas besoin d'une raison pour faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. »

L'or n'était pas une chose vivante, et il ne servait qu'au commerce. Deux bonnes raisons pour lesquelles Nox n'y avait sûrement pas touché. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça frérot ? » demanda Yugo gentiment. « Bien sûr je sais pas ce que Grougal aurait voulu qu'on fasse de son or, mais tu le connaissais beaucoup mieux que nous, donc c'est à toi de décider. D'un autre côté, c'est hors de question qu'on abandonne Ruel à son sort, et j'ai aucune autre idée pour le sortir de là. »

Adamaï les fusilla du regard, mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence. « D'accord … je trouverai bien un moyen de le rembourser plus tard. »

Ils s'en retournèrent devant le Roi Enutrof. « Merci beaucoup pour votre temps Majesté. Comme convenu nous serons de retour dans un mois, » annonça Amalia.

« Parfait ! Faites donc, et à bientôt, » lança le Roi.

A nouveau, Amalia s'inclina respectueusement, Yugo l'imita, Adamaï ne bougea pas, puis ils partirent. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, le Roi se détendit sur son trône avec un sourire béat. Tout marchait comme prévu. Il allait pouvoir échanger une exécution qu'il n'avait jamais voulue contre une petite fortune. C'était une bien belle journée pour lui.

WWW

_a/n Je ne prétend pas être un expert en zoologie wakfusienne, donc je vais juste inventer des noms et des monstres selon le besoin. Il y a probablement une logique propre à la folie, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Et il n'y a aucune préfiguration dans ce chapitre._


	7. Chaînes

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Sept

Chaînes

_« Je porte la chaîne que j'ai forgée au cours de ma vie … Je l'ai créée maillon après maillon, mètre après mètre. Je l'ai ceinte de mon plein gré, et de mon plein gré je la porte. »  
― Charles Dickens, Un conte de Noël_

Il y a quatre piliers au Boufbowl. Premièrement, sois plus fort que ton adversaire. Ils essaieront de te frapper. Frappe plus fort. Deuxièmement, sois plus rapide que ton adversaire. Ils essaieront de te poursuivre. Cours plus vite. Troisièmement, triche. On ne peut pas avoir à la fois l'honneur et la victoire. Quatrièmement, des gens meurent.

Ruel était au fond du trou, dans tous les sens du terme. Étendu au fond d'un puits sombre surplombé d'une grille, avec un seau pour seule compagnie, il attendait le quatrième pilier. _Ce n'est pas si mal_, songea-t-il. Il avait eu une bonne vie. Mais qu'allait-il advenir de tous ses kamas ? Qui allait en hériter ? Certainement pas sa grand mère. C'eût été une consolation si seulement toutes ses économies n'avaient pas été confisquées pour payer sa 'dette envers la société'. Quel genre d'idiotie était-ce ? La société ne lui avait jamais prêté un seul kama.

Ruel entendit alors des bruits de pas. Au moins trois paires différentes. De toute façon au delà de trois ils devenaient impossibles à distinguer. _Quel jour sommes-nous __? __Son heure ne pouvait quand même pas être déjà arrivée ?_

« Ruel ? Tu es là ? »

Ruel connaissait cette voix. Il se releva, et ses articulations craquèrent à force d'être restées inactives. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il toussa. « Yugo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici bonhomme ? »

Yugo le regarda à travers la grille, s'agrippant aux barreaux, le visage radieux. Ruel lui retourna son sourire. C'était un bon garçon. A cet instant Ruel pensa lui dire qu'il l'avait inscrit sur son testament, mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'y avait plus rien à hériter. Cependant, Ruel avait très peu d'amis qui comptaient plus que l'or à ses yeux.

« La politesse, c'est toujours pas ça, » ironisa une autre voix. C'était Amalia, la _princesse_. Est-ce que toute la Confrérie du Tofu était réunie de nouveau ? « C'est toujours incroyable comme tu arrives à te fourrer dans des galères pas possibles. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on était pas là à chaque fois pour te sortir du pétrin ? »

Ruel se mit debout au fond de son puits. « Vous êtes là pour m'aider à me faire la belle ? La prochaine patrouille devrait pas passer avant cinq minutes. Si on se dépêche on peut y arriver. »

« J'ai tout entendu, » gronda une troisième voix. Celle du geôlier que Ruel avait appris à connaître depuis le début de son séjour en prison.

« Oh euh, salut Philippe. Je savais pas que t'étais là dis-donc. »

« Ouais, j'allais te dire que tu avais de la visite, mais j'ai pensé que tu préférais sans doute l'entendre directement de leur part, » expliqua le garde.

« C'est trop aimable, » nota Ruel sur un ton embarrassé. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Pas de problème, » dit Philippe.

« On est pas venus pour t'aider à t'échapper, » expliqua Yugo. « Beaucoup mieux, on vient pour te libérer. On va te faire acquitter Ruel. Ça va nous prendre un peu de temps, mais on a une solution, et ton Roi a bien voulu retarder ton exécution d'un mois. On est juste venus pour te dire de pas t'inquiéter. »

Ruel sourit. Yugo était tout comme son père, et ça n'était pas une question de génétique. « M'inquiéter ? » lança Ruel joyeusement. « J'étais pas inquiet du tout. Eh bien, je voudrais pas vous retenir. Bonne chance avec votre solution, mon acquittement, tout ça. »

Yugo hésita. « Tu es sûr que ça va aller là, en-bas ? »

Ruel rit de bon cœur. « Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je peux dormir toute la journée, et la nourriture est excellente. » 'Excellente' était un terme tout relatif, mais savoir que le Roi Aurum payait de sa poche pour chaque repas leur donnait un goût exquis.

« Vraiment ? Bon, d'accord. On y va alors, » dit Yugo, mal à l'aise. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Prenez votre temps, » appela Ruel après qu'ils soient partis. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, je bouge pas d'ici. » Il s'assit et sourit de nouveau. Yugo était vraiment un bon garçon. Ruel n'avait aucun doute qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de … le faire … acquitter ...

Mais _comment_ allait-il faire pour obtenir un acquittement ? Ça n'était pas du tout une question de culpabilité, il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce point de vue là, les preuves étaient aussi nombreuses qu'accablantes. Ruel réalisa alors la seule chose que Yugo pouvait faire, la chose que _seul_ Yugo pouvait faire. Yugo était un très bon Boufbowleur, sauf qu'il ne savait pas tricher. Et surtout, il ne connaissait pas la valeur de l'or.

« Yugo, attends ! » appela-t-il. La seule réponse fut son propre écho. Yugo était déjà loin. Ruel fulmina de frustration. Cela allait nécessiter un nombre de kamas complètement obscène de le faire acquitter. _Mais si Ruel parvenait à s'échapper, par ses propres moyens, avant que Yugo ne revienne ... alors personne n'obtiendrait rien, et surtout personne ne perdrait quoi que ce soit._

Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à sa disposition que les vêtements sur son dos, les chaussures à ses pieds, et un seau littéralement plein de merde. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire en un mois ?

Puis un sourire s'étendit lentement sur son visage. Avec un mois entier devant lui, que ne pouvait-il _pas_ faire ?

WWW

Plus tard ce jour là, Yugo et Adamaï construisirent la première moitié du Zaap qui les ramènerait de l'île d'Oma. Ils n'étaient pas certains d'en avoir besoin, mais les voyages maritimes pouvaient s'étendre en longueur, et le Zaap leur permettrait de réduire leur temps de trajet de moitié.

Ensuite, ils perpétuèrent une tradition de la Confrérie du Tofu : chercher un bateau. Le royaume Enutrof était trop loin de la mer pour posséder un port en eau profonde, mais la rivière Dorure passait à proximité, fréquentée par les marchands assez masochistes ou désespérés pour vouloir commercer avec des Enutrofs. Les trois compagnons arpentèrent les docks, cherchant quelqu'un qui voudrait bien les emmener.

« Attendez voir, » fit Amalia. « Cette femme là-bas … elle ne vous paraît pas familière ? » Elle pointa son doigt vers une femme aux longs cheveux blancs, avec des oreilles pointues.

Yugo la regarda longuement. « Je pense pas l'avoir déjà vue, » admit-il. La femme était en discussion animée avec un Enutrof. Elle était calme au début, mais devant l'insistance de son interlocuteur, elle devint de plus en plus agitée.

Amalia fronça les sourcils, concentrée. « Je sais que je la connais. Je n'arrive juste pas à ... » La femme dégaina son sabre et le leva d'un geste menaçant. A ce moment Amalia claqua des doigts. « C'est ça ! Capitaine ! »

« Capitaine qui ? » demanda Adamaï, intrigué.

Confronté à un sabre, l'Enutrof se rappela qu'il avait mieux à faire et s'enfuit précipitamment. « Non, juste Capitaine, » expliqua Amalia. « Elle nous a emmenés au Zaap de Sadida pendant que vous étiez partis chercher le Dofus de Grougal. Venez, elle va nous aider. » Ils s'approchèrent du Capitaine, et Amalia la salua. « Holà Capitaine ! Vous avez des problèmes avec les gens du coin ? »

Le Capitaine soupira avec un air théâtral. « Juste un autre roi de l'esbroufe. Cet endroit en est infesté. Il a voulu m'imposer une taxe de mise à quai. Ah ! Il a dû croire que j'étais née de la dernière pluie. Quand il s'agit de kamas, les Enutrofs n'ont aucun scrupule. »

« Je suis surprise de vous voir commercer avec les Enutrofs, » admit Amalia. « Si c'est pour vendre de la marchandise, le royaume Enutrof est le dernier endroit où j'aurais pensé aller. »

Le Capitaine rit. « L'astuce, jeune Sadida, c'est de savoir que les Enutrofs ne sont des pingres que quand ça concerne l'or. Vous voyez ces montagnes ? Elles abritent les plus grandes mines d'or du monde, mais que se passe-t-il quand ils remontent du cuivre ou du fer par erreur ? Si ça n'est pas de l'or, ça ne sert qu'à prendre de la place, donc ils le vendent à prix cassé. J'arrive à avoir de très bons prix sur ces métaux semi-précieux contre de la laine de bouftou que les Osamodas auraient jeté, et je vais vendre le tout au royaume Feca, ou même à Brakmar si j'ai le courage d'aller jusque là-bas. » Le Capitaine regarda Amalia, l'examinant minutieusement. « Mais trêve de bavardages. Nous nous sommes déjà vues ? Je n'arrive pas à vous situer, mais vous me rappelez bien quelque chose. »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? » Amalia savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en formaliser. Elle portait un manteau de fourrure à ce moment, et Ruel s'était occupé des négociations. « Vous m'avez transportée avec trois de mes amis au Zaap de Sadida, il y a de ça quelques mois. »

« Vous pouvez être plus spécifique ? »

« Nous avons été attaqués par des pirates, et nous les avons repoussés. »

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Manifestement être attaqués par des pirates pendant le voyage n'était pas assez spécifique.

« Nous avons payé la traversée avec une carte qui parle. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Yugo.

Le visage du Capitaine s'éclaira. « Oh, oui, exact, je me rappelle maintenant. Pardonnez-moi, quand on voyage beaucoup c'est difficile de se souvenir de tout le monde. C'était quoi votre nom déjà ? »

« Amalia Sheran Sharm, et voici mon ami Yugo et son frère Adamaï. »

Le Capitaine jeta un coup d'œil rapide au garçon — il avait un visage honnête, inspirant la confiance — mais elle étudia Adamaï plus attentivement. Le dragon avait pris forme humaine, mais il avait tout de même une peau blanche comme l'ivoire, pas suffisamment de doigts, et des … sabots. « Tu n'es pas un mime quand même ? »

Adamaï jeta à Yugo son regard qui signifiait_ 'tu vois pourquoi je déteste avoir affaire aux humains'_ et dit, « si j'étais un mime, est-ce que je vous parlerais ? »

« Ça se tient, » admit-elle. « Bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre ... »

« En fait, si, » dit Amalia. « Nous voudrions nous rendre sur l'île d'Oma. »

Le Capitaine fit de grands yeux. « Aucune chance. Tout le monde dit que cette île est gardée par un monstre des mers, et qu'il détruit tous les bateaux qui s'approchent de trop près. »

« Vraiment ? » gloussa Adamaï. « Ce, euh, monstre des mers comme vous dites, il ne vit plus là-bas maintenant. »

« Ah bon ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Amalia et Yugo répondirent au même moment. « Il est mort. » « Il habite chez mon père. »

Le regard étonné du Capitaine passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre, plusieurs fois. « Quoi ? »

« Il est mort, et _ensuite_ il est allé vivre à l'auberge de mon père, » expliqua Yugo.

« Mais il _est_ mort, » clarifia le Capitaine.

« Par le passé, oui, il _était_ mort, » rectifia Yugo. « Dans tous les cas, il ne garde plus Oma. »

« Tu es absolument sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, » dit Yugo fermement.

« Eh bien c'est d'accord, » conclut le Capitaine. « Par contre sachez que je n'accepte plus les paiements par carte. »

« Et que pensez-vous d'un trésor enfoui ? » offrit Amalia. « Nous en avons laissé un énorme sur place, et nous pouvons vous en offrir une part. »

« Ça te dérange pas Ad' ? » demanda rapidement Yugo à son frère.

Adamaï secoua la tête, l'air dépité. « Au point où on en est. »

« Un trésor enfoui vous dites, » songea le Capitaine. « Caché sur une île maudite. Bien sûr je sais que je ne devrais pas m'embarquer dans ce genre d'histoire, mais comment résister ? »

Ils prirent la mer le même jour. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient hissé les voiles vers l'aventure, Yugo avait regardé loin vers l'avant. Mais pour une fois, il regardait vers l'arrière, vers le port, vers le royaume Enutrof, vers les montagnes d'Etiryp.

Vers la prison où se trouvait toujours Ruel.

_On revient très vite Ruel,_ pensa Yugo_. __On va te sortir de là, tu verras._

WWW

_a/n J'aimerais remercier Touristism pour avoir écrit une surprenante étude en profondeur du personnage de Ruel, que vous pouvez trouver à l'adresse suivante : www point wakfu point com slash en/forum/30-fan-art/66875-ruel-stroud-mighty-miser (Ndt : c'est en anglais, mais je recommande aussi). Techniquement il y a cinq piliers du Boufbowl. Si vous comptez la Surprise du Public alors le dernier pilier est d'être préparé à toutes les éventualités. Mais quand vous êtes au fond du trou, quel besoin de s'appesantir sur des détails techniques ? Je m'attends toujours à avoir quelque chose d'important à mettre ici, mais en fait non, alors j'aimerais juste dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui suivent cette histoire._


	8. Peur

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Huit

Peur

_« Je ne crains pas la mort. Après tout, j'ai été mort pendant les milliards d'années qui ont précédé ma naissance, et ça ne m'a pas dérangé outre mesure. »  
― Mark Twain_

Il y avait toujours quelque chose dans le fait de ne voir que de l'eau à perte de vue, jusqu'à l'horizon où les flots bleus se confondaient avec le ciel azur, qui remplissait l'esprit de Yugo d'émerveillement. Comme les étoiles innombrables que l'on pouvait admirer par une nuit claire, l'océan donnait une certaine perception de l'infini.

Ils avaient rapidement atteint l'embouchure de la rivière Dorure, et la pleine mer où ils naviguaient depuis une semaine sur ce bateau sans nom. Un bateau sans nom était supposé porter malheur, mais si les marins étaient habituellement superstitieux, le Capitaine avait une autre approche de problème. Si vous accumulez suffisamment de malchance, avait-elle expliqué, alors les effets négatifs finissent par s'annuler entre eux et le tout se transforme en chance. Le Capitaine n'avait pas non plus de nom, et si avoir un bateau sans nom était déjà grave, alors un Capitaine sans nom était sans doute encore bien pire.

Cette logique n'avait aucun sens pour Yugo, mais vu le peu d'ennuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés pendant le voyage, le Capitaine avait peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

Yugo avait tout de suite apprécié le Capitaine. Sa tranquillité et sa bonne humeur permanente n'avaient d'égal que le professionnalisme avec lequel elle dirigeait le bateau. Amalia avait raconté qu'elle avait vu le bateau glisser sur la neige comme s'il était équipé d'une énorme paire de skis, ce qui le rendait finalement capable de traverser n'importe quelle forme d'eau. Sauf peut-être la vapeur. Yugo se demanda quel genre de bateau aurait été capable de faire cela de toute manière. Probablement un avec de très grandes voiles.

Adamaï était parti nager pour aller chercher leur déjeuner. Amalia prenait un bon bain de soleil à l'avant du bateau. Elle faisait de la photosynthèse, disait-elle, mais Yugo savait que s'il photosynthétisait ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle était en train de photosynthétiser, il photosynthétiserait juste un énorme coup de soleil.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Yugo décida de passer le temps en essayant de jongler avec ses portails. Il fit un détour par la cuisine et revint avec une pomme, un biscuit et un petit pain, parce qu'avec trois objets identiques cela aurait juste été trop facile. Après les avoir soupesés, il les envoya en l'air tous en même temps. Il attrapa la pomme avec un portail, puis en dessina un deuxième pour la renvoyer vers le haut. Le biscuit et le pain retombèrent en même temps, alors il dessina un portail en dessous de chacun d'eux pour inverser leurs positions et les renvoyer en vol au même moment. Bien sûr ils se percutèrent et roulèrent sur le pont. Yugo rattrapa la pomme au vol, faisant la moue.

Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager le garçon. Après quelques lancers infructueux, il commença à acquérir une certaine maîtrise, ses deux portails s'ouvrant rapidement tout autour de lui à chaque fois qu'un objet retombait. Son principal problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'yeux derrière la tête, ou plutôt derrière le chapeau. A force de virevolter dans tous les sens il commença à avoir le tournis. Mais il trouvait progressivement le bon rythme, et décida d'ajouter un quatrième objet.

Yugo était bien lancé et ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il chercha un nouvel objet à utiliser sur le pont, quelque part autour de lui. Il remarqua alors la poupée végétale d'Amalia qui se promenaient par là. « Hé, la poupée, » lança-t-il. « Tu veux bien m'aider ? Quand je dis 'saute', tu sautes dans un portail, et on voit combien de temps j'arrive à tenir avec quatre trucs en l'air. D'accord ? »

La poupée s'arrêta, regarda le garçon, regarda ses portails, et s'enfuit en courant. Depuis la barre du bateau, le Capitaine rit de bon cœur. « A sa place, je sauterais pas dans un de ces trucs non plus. Ça a l'air de donner la nausée. »

« C'est pas si grave, avec un peu de pratique on s'y habitue vite, » lui répondit Yugo. Il remarqua que le petit pain était presque à court de vitesse.

« Je veux bien te croire, » dit le Capitaine. « Si tu cherches quelque chose d'autre pour jongler, tu peux utiliser ta carte. Elle fait la bonne taille non ? »

Yugo ne prit pas le risque de regarder, mais effectivement le Shushu était toujours accroché à sa ceinture. « Je peux pas, il me faudrait plus de mains. Et puis Grufon va sans doute bouder pendant des semaines si je fais ça avec lui. » En disant cela, il remarqua que ses pieds étaient libres. Il essaya alors d'enlever une de ses chaussures, ce qui impliquait de sautiller à cloche-pied tout en maintenant les autres objets en vol, alors que la partie rationnelle de son esprit se demandait encore pourquoi il avait décidé de faire une chose aussi ridicule.

Pendant ce temps, Amalia avait fini sa photosynthèse. Elle bailla, s'étira, et vint attraper la pomme au vol. A cause de cette distraction, Yugo s'emmêla les pinceaux et trébucha, tombant lourdement sur le pont.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit Amalia en mordant dans la pomme.

Yugo ramassa le pain et le biscuit tombés au sol. « Plus rien maintenant. »

« Eh bien peu importe ce que c'était, ça avait l'air complètement crétin. Tu sais dans combien de temps on arrive ? »

« On peut toujours demander. » Yugo attrapa la carte et la déroula. « Hé Grufon, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? »

« Pour la dernière fois, » ronchonna le Shushu mineur, « on arrivera quand on arrivera ! »

« Ça veut dire qu'on est tout près, » traduisit Yugo. « Ça va être sympa de revoir l'île d'Oma. Je me rappelle encore quand je pensais qu'arriver à Oma ce serait la fin de mon voyage. »

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, » dit doucement Amalia. « Je veux dire, tu te rends compte que Pinpin portait encore une _chemise_ à cette époque ? »

Yugo rit de bon cœur, se rappelant comment il avait rencontré le chevalier Iop, débarquant dans l'auberge de son père pour la ravager, comment Yugo avait réussi à le libérer de la possession de Rubilax, et comment ils avaient ensuite trouvé Amalia et Evangelyne dans la forêt en train de se faire attaquer par des polters.

« Hé Amalia. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de nous suivre ? »

Amalia le fixa d'un air étonné. « C'est quoi cette question ? On est amis non ? Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller tout seul, à devoir traiter avec tous les dirigeants du monde alors que tu n'y connais absolument rien à la politique ? »

« Non non, pas cette fois-ci, » expliqua Yugo. « La première fois. Quand on se connaissait à peine. Ruel est venu parce que c'est le meilleur ami de mon père, Pinpin parce qu'il avait une espèce de dette d'honneur envers moi, et Evangelyne parce que c'était son devoir de te protéger ... mais toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? »

Pendant un long moment, elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer l'océan infini, et Yugo réalisa qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas plus de réponse que lui. « Et toi, pourquoi tu penses que je suis venue ? » demanda-t-elle finalement avec un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi ? Eh bien … parce que tu le voulais ? »

Amalia lui sourit. « Et c'est sans doute vrai », reprit-t-elle. « Mais tant qu'on est dans les questions indiscrètes, j'en ai une pour toi. »

« Euh … d'accord. » Le garçon se dandina nerveusement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que, _qu'est-ce que_ tu caches sous ton chapeau à la fin ? »

Yugo la fixa avec de grands yeux tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues. « Amalia, enfin ! Tu peux pas me demander une chose pareille, là comme ça ! »

« Ah bon, et pourquoi pas ? On a fait le tour du monde ensemble, et je ne t'ai pas vu enlever ton chapeau une seule fois. Quoi, tu es chauve en dessous ? Tu as des cornes ? Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne le dirai à personne d'autre. »

« Hé là, est-ce que je te demande d'enlever tes vêtements, moi ? » s'exclama Yugo, outré. Il était conscient que la princesse essayait juste de le taquiner, mais quand même ...

« Oui, une fois, » nota Amalia.

Adamaï choisit ce moment précis pour surgir de l'eau, passant juste entre eux avec un poisson dans chaque main. Il s'ébroua sur le pont du bateau, envoyant des gouttes d'eau froides partout. « J'ai entendu seulement la fin, et je suis sûr qu'avec un peu plus de contexte, ça voulait dire entièrement autre chose. »

« Adamaï ! » glapit Amalia. « C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. » Il commença à faire griller un poisson avec son propre souffle.

« C'est une longue histoire, » commença Amalia.

« On était en prison, » expliqua Yugo.

« Oh, en prison, » dit le dragon. « Dans ce cas, ça change tout. »

Yugo remarqua à ce moment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'attitude de son frère, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Il semblait distant.

« De toute façon, » reprit Yugo pour changer de sujet, « on est bientôt arrivés à Oma. Tu as hâte de revoir l'île ? Tu as grandi là-bas après tout. »

Adamaï haussa les épaules et prit une bouchée de son poisson grillé, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air détaché. « C'est pas venimeux ce truc, si ? Oh, peu importe. Honnêtement, Grougaloragran aurait jamais été vaincu sans se battre jusqu'au bout, et il était assez puissant pour éparpiller Oma aux quatre vents s'il avait voulu. Et même s'il a pas été jusque là, y'a toutes les chances pour que l'île soit à peine reconnaissable. »

« Eh ben, c'est super optimiste comme attitude, » remarqua Yugo.

«Ah oui ? » s'enquit Adamaï alors qu'il terminait son poisson. « Oh, fais pas attention. C'est la nostalgie qui parle. »

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, décida le garçon. Adamaï ne se comportait de façon aussi désinvolte que quand il voulait cacher sa nervosité.

« Admettons que l'île soit encore habitable, » songea Yugo. « D'après toi combien de personnes pourraient y vivre? Tu vois, si on veut que notre peuple revienne, il faudra bien qu'ils aient un endroit où aller. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire d'Oma une colonie Eliatrope ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

Adamaï fronça les sourcils, pensif. « Eh bien, on pourrait mettre tout le monde dans des bâtiments à plusieurs étages, et on aurait peut-être la place pour un millier de personnes en tout. Mais il faudra bien qu'ils mangent, et entre l'agriculture et la pêche, je serais étonné si on arrivait à nourrir plus de cinquante habitants. »

« Mais on pourrait bien importer notre nourriture non ? »

« En échange de quoi ? »

Yugo hésita. « Tu sais Ad', j'y connais pas grand-chose en économie. Mais de toute façon, cinquante personnes c'est déjà un bon début. Si on arrive à faire ça je suis sûr qu'on se débrouillera aussi pour le reste. »

« Mais attends voir, » hésita Amalia. « Je croyais qu'il y avait des milliers d'Eliatropes ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Et alors ? »

Amalia resta bouche bée, impressionnée de voir que Yugo parvenait à rester positif malgré l'ampleur de la tâche. C'était soit de l'optimisme, soit de l'inconscience, décida-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Capitaine les héla. « Terre en vue ! »

« Quoi, on y est déjà ? » s'écria Yugo. « Grufon, pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? »

« Vous n'avez pas demandé, » répliqua cyniquement la carte.

Yugo rit, content de voir qu'il pouvait au moins compter sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir compter sur son Shushu. « Et on a même pas démoli le bateau, pour une fois. »

« Ne commence pas à nous porter la poisse, » l'avertit Amalia. « Il nous reste encore quelques lieues à faire. »

« Hé, Ad', ça ressemblait à ça la dernière fois qu'on est venus ? »

Adamaï plissa les yeux vers la minuscule tâche de terre qui pointait à l'horizon. « Dans mes souvenirs, il y avait plus de montagnes que ça. Eh bah, ils l'ont complètement ravagée ... »

Yugo essayait de distinguer des détails de l'île, mais à cette distance il ne voyait aucune montagne, et encore moins de montagnes manquantes. « T'es sûr que t'es pas en train d'inventer ça frérot ? Même Eva pourrait pas voir grand chose d'aussi loin. »

« Je ne suis pas Eva, » répliqua Adamaï.

« C'est bien ce que je … » Yugo s'arrêta net quand le bateau commença à trembler. Et quand il trembla vraiment, ce fut comme un tremblement de terre. Il se balança sur le côté tellement violemment que Yugo fut projeté par dessus le bastingage. Le garçon ouvrit immédiatement un portail pour revenir sur le pont.

« Je t'avais prévenu Yugo ! » hurla Amalia, accrochée à l'un des mâts. « Tu nous a porté la poisse ! »

Le Capitaine agrippa la rambarde pour regarder par dessus bord. « Chaos d'Ogrest ! » cria-t-elle. « C'est le monstre des mers ! Vous aviez dit qu'il était parti ! »

« Il _était_ parti ! » répliqua Amalia. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait d'autres ! »

Le bateau commença à s'élever lentement dans les airs. « Il n'y en a pas d'autre, » dit calmement Adamaï, lévitant pour échapper aux secousses. « Grougal les a tous mangés il y a des siècles. »

« Peut-être qu'un autre est venu habiter ici depuis, » suggéra Yugo. Même les monstres des mers avaient droit à un petit chez eux. Yugo zaapa vers le nid d'aigle d'où il pourrait voir ce qui les attaquait. « D'accord, tout le monde se calme ! C'est bon, ce sont des amis. »

« Des amis ? » répéta le Capitaine, incrédule. « Mais vous connaissez combien de monstres des mers à la fin ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des monstres des mers, » dit Yugo posément. La mer se calma, et le bateau arrêta de trembler. « Ce sont les sufokiens. »

Un vaisseau massif portant les armoiries de la Nouvelle Sufokia avait émergé de l'eau juste en dessous d'eux. Lors de leur première rencontre à l'archipel des Griffes Pourpres, les sufokiens étaient apparus de la même façon. Il fallait admettre que c'était une façon très impressionnante de saluer quelqu'un.

Deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur le pont principal, et une douzaine de soldats équipés de fusil à Stasis s'en échappèrent. Ils portaient des uniformes bleu marine et leurs visages étaient recouverts par des masques de cuivre. Celui qui portait le plus de barrettes sur les épaules s'adressa à eux.

« Vous avez pénétré dans les eaux territoriales de la Nouvelle Sufokia, » indiqua-t-il. « Veuillez décliner votre identité et la raison de votre présence, et nous ouvrirons le feu. » Un des autres soldats lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. « Pardon, _ou_ nous ouvrirons le feu. »

« Attendez voir, » lança Adamaï avec un air outré. « Depuis quand ces eaux appartiennent-elles à Sufokia ? C'étaient les miennes i peine quelques mois ! »

« Nom d'un cœlacanthe, » s'exclama le chef des soldats. « C'est un dragon ! »

« Un dragon ? » s'étonna Adamaï, feignant la surprise. « Où ça ? »

« Repliez-vous ! » ordonna le gradé à ses troupes. « Dites au Lieutenant Quartier-Maître d'ouvrir le feu ! »

Yugo se téléporta immédiatement entre eux et le sas du navire. « Tout va bien, nous sommes des amis, » insista-t-il. « Nous avons rencontré votre prince il y a quelques mois et— »

Le soldat paniqué pointa son arme directement sur Yugo. « Toi tu vas te pousser de notre chemin tout de suite, ou sinon— »

Adamaï prit brusquement sa forme massive de craqueleur de pierre. Il sauta pour rejoindre son frère, et envoya voler le soldat d'un simple revers de la main. Les autres sukofiens pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. « N'essayez pas de tirer sur mes amis, » ordonna-t-il. « Ou même sur Amalia. Par contre vous pouvez toujours tenter de me tirer dessus, si vous n'avez pas prévu de vivre trop longtemps. »

Les soldats hésitèrent et baissèrent leurs armes. Yugo se pencha par dessus bord, jetant un coup d'œil pour voir où le soldat éjecté par son frère barbotait. « Hé Adamaï, donne moi ta main tu veux bien ? » Il s'accrocha à son frère pour ne pas tomber, et ouvrit un portail de sa main libre pour repêcher l'infortuné soldat. « Sincèrement désolé, » dit-il au militaire dégoulinant d'eau. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les dragons d'ailleurs ? »

« Ils sont très dangereux ! » expliqua le chef avec insistance. « Un de ces monstres a détruit la moitié de notre flotte aux Griffes Pourpres. »

Entre temps Amalia et le Capitaine avaient rejoint leurs amis. « Ce n'était pas un dragon, » intervint la princesse avant qu'Adamaï n'ait le temps de s'énerver à nouveau. « C'est Rushu qui a causé la majeure partie des dégâts. »

Les soldats se regardèrent, interloqués. « Qui ? »

« Rushu. Vous savez, le roi des Shushus, dieu du carnage et de la destruction, tout ça ... »

Un des sufokiens commença à ricaner. « C'est juste une légende, » dit-il.

« Comme les dragons, » nota Adamaï sèchement.

« Il y a des éléments matériels qui prouvent l'existence des dragons, » récita un autre soldat. « Les personnages comme ce 'Rushu' n'apparaissent que dans les contes pour enfants. »

Amalia, Yugo et Adamaï échangèrent un regard préoccupé, partagés entre inquiétude et incompréhension. « Que faites-vous à Oma de toute façon ? » demanda Amalia pour changer de sujet.

« C'est _vous_ qui avez traversé _nos_ frontières sans autorisation, pas l'inverse, » leur rappela le chef. « Nous n'avons donc aucune obligation de répondre à vos questions. »

« Je crois bien que si, » grogna Adamaï, toujours dans sa forme imposante de craqueleur.

« Ah oui, exact, » se rappela soudainement le soldat. « Nous sommes venus pour la coloniser. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Yugo. « Mince ! On était venus pour ça aussi. »

« Qui est le responsable de cette expédition ? » demanda Amalia. « Nous devons lui parler. »

« Le prince Adale nous dirige, » énonça fièrement le soldat. « Mais il ne parle pas à n'importe qui. »

« Je ne suis pas _n'importe qui », _répliqua Amalia d'un ton sec. « Je suis la princesse Amalia Sheran Sharm du peuple Sadida. Il acceptera de me parler. »

WWW

Ils trouvèrent le Prince Adale assis dans un fauteuil confortable, sous un auvent, avec son habituelle tasse de thé.

« Princesse Amalia, » dit-il en la saluant avec un signe de tête poli. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir, voyageant une fois encore sur ce qui ressemble à une caricature de bateau pirate. »

« Une _caricature _? De bateau _pirate _? » lança le Capitaine sur un ton indigné. « Je vais te montrer qui c'est la caricature moi, marin d'eau douce, bachi-bouzouk ! »

Les soldats sufokiens tripotèrent leurs armes nerveusement, mais le prince resta imperturbable.

« C'est également un plaisir de vous rencontrer à nouveau, Prince Adale de la Nouvelle Sufokia, » énonça Amalia très formellement. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt, et encore moins ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur l'île d'Oma ? »

Le prince sourit tandis qu'il sirotait tranquillement son thé. « Eh bien, cela ne peut être une coïncidence que nous continuions à nous rencontrer de la sorte dans des contrées si éloignées de toute civilisation, mais peu importe. La Nouvelle Sufokia s'étend et se développe dans toutes les directions depuis sa capitale au fond de l'océan, Princesse des Forêts. Et nous revendiquons toutes les îles inhabitées sur lesquelles nous pourrions nous installer. »

« Et vous avez besoin d'une flotte entière pour ça ? » demanda Yugo. Il y avait bien moins de vaisseaux de guerre que ce qu'ils avaient vu aux Griffes Pourpres, mais cela restait bien surdimensionné pour combattre les quelques moustiques de l'île.

« Je suis le prince couronné de la Nouvelle Sufokia, » lui rappela Adale. « J'ai le droit à une petite garde d'honneur. Et puis il y avait aussi ces insistantes rumeurs à propos d'un monstre qui gardât cette île par le passé, mais il semble bien qu'elles eussent été très exagérées, voire même totalement fabriquées. »

Adamaï lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. « Nous avons parlé à certains de vos hommes, » continua Yugo. « Ils accusent Phaeris de ce qui s'est passé aux Griffes Pourpres, et ils ne croient pas que Rushu existe. »

« J'ai peut-être effectivement exagéré quelque peu le rôle du dragon dans les événements, » admit le Prince Adale. « Mais c'était un témoignage de mon profond respect pour cette imposante créature, rien de plus. Et puis, il eût été mal avisé d'inclure un croque-mitaine mythologique dans mon rapport officiel, n'est-ce pas ? Eus-je attribué la perte de la moitié de nos forces à une intervention divine, qui m'aurait pris au sérieux ? »

« Mais … pourtant c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, » protesta Yugo.

Le prince haussa les épaules. « Les officiers de Père ne sont pas si pointilleux. Eussent-ils voulu la vérité vraie, qu'ils auraient été capables l'accepter sans préjugés. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici pour converser du bon vieux temps. Quelle est la vraie raison de votre visite sur ma petite île ? »

« Avant que ce soit _votre_ île, c'était _ma_ maison, » grogna Adamaï. « Et ce monstre dont vous parlez, il m'a élevé depuis ma naissance jusqu'à sa mort. Alors si ça vous dérange pas trop, on est venus récupérer quelques petites choses qu'il a laissées derrière lui, et qui nous reviennent de droit. »

« Je vois, » dit Adale, une lueur dans les yeux. « Et tout à fait par hasard, ces petites choses insignifiantes n'incluraient-elles pas l'énorme amas d'or qui était entreposé sous la montagne ? »

« Tout à fait, oui, » confirma Yugo.

« Ce trésor, ainsi que toutes les richesses qui se trouvent sur cette île, ont déjà été revendiqués par la Nouvelle Sukofia. Et concernant spécifiquement l'or, je l'ai déjà fait rapatrier à la capitale. »

« Non ! »

« Si, malheureusement. Si vous étiez arrivés ici quelques semaines au préalable, vous auriez pu vous servir à votre guise, mais maintenant ... »

« Et le temple Eliatrope, » demanda Adamaï. « Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? »

« Ça, un temple ? » ironisa le Prince, feignant d'être déconcerté. « J'ai bien vu les quelques peintures rupestres sur les murs, mais elles n'étaient pas assorties à mon mobilier. Il se peut que nous ayons fait quelques … aménagements. »

« Vous avez fait _quoi _? Mais _pourquoi ?!_ »

« Nous ne sommes pas des archéologues, » expliqua le prince avec désinvolture. « Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous attarder sur la culture des peuples oubliés alors que le notre souffre. Et sincèrement, petit dragon, je préfère que le passé reste enterré là où il est, plutôt que de le voir entraver notre avenir. »

Adamaï hurla de rage et se jeta sur le prince. Tous les gardes à proximité épaulèrent leurs armes en panique, mais Yugo fut le premier à agir. Il attrapa Adamaï dans un portail et le dragon vint le percuter à la place. Le dragonnet replia le poing, se préparant à frapper de toutes ses forces. Il s'arrêta de justesse en réalisant qu'il avait failli faire un trou dans la poitrine de son frère avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est sa _tombe _! » cria le dragon. « Cet endroit est la _tombe_ de Grougaloragran, Yugo ! Et ils l'ont _profanée_ ! »

« Je sais Adamaï, je sais. Mais c'est pas grave, on peut toujours— »

« Si, c'est _grave _! » Adamaï se releva brusquement et fit face au prince. Tous les soldats avaient leurs armes braquées sur lui, mais il les ignora. « Vous êtes un _imbécile_ Adale, et si toute la Shukrute ne s'était pas déchaînée quand vous avez osé attaquer Phaeris, vous seriez un imbécile _mort_. Votre cupidité sans limites sera votre _perte_. Par ma parole de Dragon, petit humain, ce sera _l'histoire_ de votre peuple. »

Adale contempla le dragon avec un profond mépris. « Votre petit lézard de compagnie devient de plus en plus offensant, » dit-il calmement. « Je suggère que vous partiez. »

« On allait partir, » balbutia Yugo rapidement. Il se tourna vers ses amis. « Allez, on devrait— »

« Oui, » acquiesça Amalia.

Adamaï jeta un dernier regard noir au prince avant de s'envoler vers le bateau. Yugo s'arrêta et regarda l'homme par dessus son épaule. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour essayer d'arranger les choses, mais comment pouvait-on excuser l'honnêteté, même excessive et maladroite ? Alors le garçon ne dit rien. Il espérait juste que le prince serait capable de pardonner quelques paroles malheureuses prononcées sous le coup de la colère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils naviguaient dans la direction opposée, et l'île commençait à se réduire au loin. Ils ne savaient plus trop où aller, mais peu importe la destination, ce ne serait certainement pas Oma. Si le Capitaine se sentait trahi de ne pas avoir eu sa part du trésor, elle n'en dit rien.

« Sais-tu seulement ce que le mot 'diplomatie' veut dire ? » s'énerva Amalia. Au grand désespoir de Yugo, qui se tenait accoudé au bastingage avec une mine abattue, la princesse se disputait maintenant avec Adamaï. « Je vais te donner un indice d'accord ? Ça implique de ne pas _menacer_ ton interlocuteur. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » grommela Adamaï, l'air maussade. « Ils n'auraient jamais été nos amis, peu importe ce qu'on aurait pu leur dire. On a été rapprochés par un ennemi commun qu'ils ont déjà oublié. »

« Peut-être, mais on aurait quand même pu― »

Adamaï se tourna brusquement face à elle, la colère marquée sur tous les traits de son visage.

« On aurait pu faire quoi Amalia ? Hein ? Se mettre à quatre pattes et le supplier de nous donner quelques poignées de kamas ? Admettons que ça aie marché, tu vas pas me dire que tu étais prête à ramper devant lui, si ? »

Elle hésita. « Eh bien, peut-être pas _ramper_, mais ... »

« Exactement. Moi non plus. La seule personne ici qui aurait accepté de faire une chose pareille c'est Yugo, et c'est bien le dernier qui devrait avoir à le faire. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de se disputer maintenant ? » demanda tristement Yugo. « On peut au moins se mettre d'accord pour dire qu'on a mieux à faire non ? »

« Non, je pense qu'il faut commencer par régler cette histoire, » insista Amalia.

« Absolument, » renchérit Adamaï. « Ça va bien cinq minutes de toujours tout me mettre sur le dos. »

« Pardon ? C'est toi qui as commencé à― »

« C'est plus important que Ruel ? »

Amalia s'arrêta net, et Adamaï baissa les yeux avec un air coupable.

Yugo soupira. « Comment on va bien pouvoir faire pour le sauver maintenant ? »

WWW

Sur la plage, le prince Adale regardait la coque de noix qui s'éloignait. Il voulut boire son thé, mais il était déjà froid.

« C'étaient des menaces », dit le Général Mofette. Elle était le bras droit du prince et un soldat hors de pair, même si elle était parfois un peu trop enthousiaste. « Et pire encore, des insultes. Vous allez vraiment les laisser filer comme ça ? »

« Ce sont des barbares incultes, pétris de croyances aussi superstitieuses qu'insensées. » répliqua Adale. « Ce n'est pas mon rôle de les civiliser. »

« S'ils ne vous respectent pas, ils devraient au moins apprendre à vous craindre, » insista-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient avides, affamés même. Elle était venue à Oma avec la promesse d'une bataille épique contre un monstre qui finalement n'existait pas.

Adale revit dans son esprit l'image du petit lézard blanc qui grognait devant lui. « Bon, admettons, » concéda-t-il. « Tirez un coup de semonce, histoire de leur souhaiter bon voyage. »

WWW

« Quand on y réfléchit, » continua Amalia tandis qu'ils voguaient vers le large, « je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir à la fois la libération de Ruel et le soutien pour votre peuple. On aura jamais assez de kamas pour acheter sa liberté, et si on le fait sortir de force, le Roi nous considérera comme des criminels. Il refusera de négocier avec nous, et il pourrait même en parler à mon père. »

« Et si on faisait croire qu'il avait été libéré par quelqu'un d'autre, » suggéra Adamaï.

« Hé, c'est une bonne idée, » s'écria Yugo tandis que son visage s'éclairait enfin. « Tant que le Roi est convaincu que c'est un ami de Ruel qui l'a fait s'évader, il peut toujours négocier avec nous sur tout le reste. »

« Mais qui d'autre que nous pourrait bien vouloir faire sortir _Ruel_ de prison ? » demanda Amalia. « Il n'a pas vraiment d'amis à part nous. » Elle fit une grimace douloureuse. « Ce que je viens de dire, ça le rend complètement pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais peut-être éviter de faire ça, alors qu'on essaye de se convaincre qu'on ferait mieux de l'abandonner à son sort. »

« Ruel a beaucoup d'amis, » protesta Yugo. « Mon père, ses copains du Real Boitard, cet autre Enutrof à l'auberge, qui le connaissait de l'époque où il avait son groupe de rock ... »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son ami. On aurait plutôt dit qu'ils se détestaient, » nota Amalia.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils s'appréciaient, au fond de … de ... » Yugo s'arrêta quand il vit une étoile violette bien brillante dans le ciel de midi. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Oh non ! » s'écria Adamaï. « Abandonnez le navire ! »

« Quoi ? » répliqua le Capitaine. « Plutôt cre— »

C'était une décharge de Stasis aussi grosse que leur bateau et assez puissante pour abattre Phaeris. Réagissant par instinct, Yugo ouvrit le plus grand portail possible pour avaler en entier ce concentré de destruction raffinée. Puis il ouvrit un second portail pour renvoyer le projectile dans la direction d'où il était venu.

WWW

« Le Stazer principal ? » observa le Prince Adale. « Ma très chère, vous avez apparemment de grave lacunes en ce qui concerne les coups de semonce et les tirs d'avertissement. »

« S'ils survivent, » répliqua Frida Mofette, « ils seront avertis. »

« Et s'ils ne survivent pas, alors vous aurez désintégré la fille d'un des plus puissants dirigeants de ... » Sa voix s'éteint quand il vit une lumière dans le ciel. « Sapristi, ne seraient-ils pas en train de répliquer ? »

WWW

« En plein dans le mille ! » s'excita Adamaï. « Directement dans le vaisseau amiral ! »

Yugo pâlit en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. « Oh non, » s'écria-t-il. « J'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

« Ouais eh ben, ils avaient qu'à pas nous tirer dessus. Ça leur apprendra. »

Le Capitaine scruta l'horizon à travers sa longue-vue. « Eh bien eh bien, tout ça ne présage rien de bon. »

« Un problème Capitaine ? » s'enquit Amalia.

« Potentiellement oui, » admit-elle. « Vous voyez, je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais ils ont beaucoup de navires qui se déplacent remarquablement vite sans utiliser de voiles. Et ils viennent tous par ici. »

« C'était _son_ vaisseau que tu as touché Yugo, » réalisa Amalia. « Et il adore son vaisseau. »

Le navire le plus proche ouvrit le feu. Ses tirs ratèrent leur cible, envoyant des gerbes d'eau vers le ciel tandis que les décharges de Stasis explosaient à la surface de l'océan.

« Il peut aller vite votre bateau ? » demanda Yugo au Capitaine avec insistance.

« Il glisse comme le vent, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, tout va bien alors. »

« Le vent est très calme. »

« Ah. »

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de faire ça, hein Adamaï ! » accusa Amalia. « Il fallait forcément que tu ailles insulter le type avec une marine invincible ! »

« On a dit tous les deux un tas de choses qu'il va regretter, » jura Adamaï. « Mais pour l'instant— » Il leva ses deux mains et utilisa son champ de forces pour bloquer ce qui aurait été un impact direct. Puis il tomba à genoux, apparemment secoué.

« Ça va frérot ? » s'inquiéta Yugo.

« Avec Phaeris ça a l'air tellement facile, » murmura le dragonnet. « Ça va, mais je vais pas pouvoir en arrêter beaucoup d'autres. »

« Je vais en dévier le maximum, » décida Yugo. « Tu arrêtes tout ce qui passe au travers. »

« D'accord, mais tu crois qu'on va tenir combien de temps à ce petit jeu là ? » D'autres navires arrivaient déjà à portée de tir.

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« Non, et toi ? »

Yugo regarda vers l'île d'Oma, où le Prince Adale était probablement toujours assis sur la plage à boire son thé. « Oui, j'en ai une. »

« Oh, » fit Adamaï, comprenant immédiatement. « Fais vite alors. Je les retiendrai aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Attends ! Tu vas encore faire quelque chose de complètement suicidaire c'est ça ? » demanda Amalia.

Comparé à la certitude de mourir s'ils restaient tous sur le bateau ? Une chance était une chance, aussi infime soit-elle. « Je vous retrouve à l'île de Moon. »

« Certainement pas Yugo ! Je t'ai déjà vu partir comme ça ! »

« Et je suis revenu ! » insista Yugo. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les longs au revoir. Il n'avait pas de temps tout court. « Soyez prudents. Je suis désolé. »

Il sauta du bateau directement dans un de ses portails. La pluie mortelle s'abattait tout autour de lui. Et Yugo vola, comme un ruban de lumière, vers la tempête.

WWW

_a/n Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que chapitre soit aussi long, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de bon endroit pour arrêter plus tôt. Je ne termine pas toujours mes chapitres sur un cliffhanger, mais quand je le fais, je m'assure de disparaître sans nouvelles pendant un long moment. Quand j'ai vu la citation de début de chapitre, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Wakfu. Yugo n'a certainement pas passé des milliards d'années dans son dofus, mais il est quand même resté coincé dedans un certain temps._


	9. Honte

Wakfu

Digne de la Couronne

Chapitre Neuf

**Honte**

_« Tout ce qui commence dans la colère, termine dans la honte. »_

—_Benjamin Franklin_

Yugo volait comme un éclair, plus rapide qu'une pensée, plus rapide que le temps. Les tirs de Stasis zébraient l'air autour de lui, mais ils n'avaient pas plus de chances de le toucher qu'une armée de Cra visant un moustique en plein vol. En revanche, ses amis étaient beaucoup plus en danger. Un seul coup chanceux, et ils disparaissaient, leur présence arrachée à son esprit comme son cœur de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne _pouvait pas_ laisser cela arriver !

Il allait devoir stopper Adale. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui demander, il allait devoir le terrifier. La seule raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient lancés dans cette quête était que le Monde des Douze avait peur des Eliatropes. Eh bien, il était peut-être temps de leur donner une bonne raison d'avoir peur.

Le Prince Adale était toujours assis sur la plage, à peine contrarié par les événements. Comment osait-il ? Comment _osait-il_ rester confortablement assis là, à boire son thé, pendant que des gens mourraient ? _Ils ne sont pas encore morts__, _se rappela Yugo à lui-même. _Pas encore. Jamais !_

Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, et le Prince eut à peine le temps de remarquer Yugo avant qu'il ne le percute, les envoyant rouler tous les deux dans le sable. « Dites-leur d'arrêter ! » cria Yugo, attrapant l'homme par le col. « Tout de suite ! »

Le Prince cligna des yeux, désorienté, fixant Yugo jusqu'à comprendre qui il était. « Baissez vos armes, » ordonna-t-il a ses hommes. « Vous nous tuerez tous les deux si vous tirez. » Les gardes s'exécutèrent, mais Yugo fit à peine attention à eux.

« Pas eux. _Eux _! » dit-il, montrant les navires d'un geste de la main. « Dites-leur d'arrêter de tirer sur mes amis avant qu'ils ne tuent quelqu'un ! »

« Et je suppose que tu me tueras si je ne t'obéis pas ? » lança le Prince d'un air narquois. « Tu n'as sans doute pas pris le temps de réfléchir jusque là gamin, mais si tu es assez stupide pour m'occire, il ne restera de toi qu'un petit amas de cendres. Peut-être même un peu de fumée, si tu es chanceux. »

Yugo poussa un hurlement de rage et pulvérisa un Steamflex proche avec un rayon de Wakfu. L'armure métallique vola en éclats fumants, laissant son pilote indemne mais sonné. Le Wakfu n'était pas aussi destructeur que la Stasis, mais Yugo avait pu forer la pierre quand il l'avait vraiment voulu, et pour les besoins de la démonstration c'était largement suffisant.

« Écoutez-moi bien, Prince Adale. Si mes amis meurent, je le saurai immédiatement. _Im__médiatement_! » Il se rappelait encore très bien de ce moment dans l'horloge de Nox, quand il avait senti Tristepin mourir. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. « Ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est ce que je ferai ensuite. Mais je vais sans doute vouloir me venger sur _vous_. Vous pouvez encore empêcher ça, Adale. Vous avez encore le choix. Personne n'est obligé de mourir. Maintenant dites_—_leur_—__d'arrêter_ ! »

WWW

La mort pleuvait. Un concentré de destruction sophistiquée et de chaos raffiné obstruait le ciel. Le Capitaine dirigeait le bateau d'une main experte tandis qu'Adamaï maintenait son bouclier comme il le pouvait pour bloquer les tirs de Stasis. Et Amalia regardait, se sentant inutile. Effrayée également, car après tout ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment, mais surtout inutile.

Un tir plus puissant que les autres percuta le champ de forces d'Adamaï. Au lieu de l'arrêter, le bouclier vola en éclats et le projectile transperça la coque du bateau, laissant un énorme trou derrière lui. Adamaï hurla de douleur, puis il s'écroula sur le pont du bateau et ne bougea plus.

« Capitaine ! » appela Amalia. « Nous sommes touchés ! Le bateau prend l'eau ! »

« Je vois bien, mais je suis un peu occupée là, » répondit le Capitaine depuis la barre. « Il va falloir colmater ça ! »

Amalia courut pour rejoindre le dragon toujours inerte. « Réveille-toi ! » cria-t-elle. « Écoute, je sais bien qu'on s'est jamais très bien entendus tous les deux, mais on a besoin de ton aide là ! » Adamaï gémit faiblement, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. C'était peine perdue. Amalia regarda à travers le trou dans la coque. Il était large de plus d'un mètre, et l'eau s'y engouffrait très rapidement. Si seulement elle avait de quoi le boucher, mais elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de plantes qui pouvaient supporter l'eau de mer. Cependant, elle avait ...

Amalia attrapa sa poupée végétale avant de sauter par dessus bord. Le courant l'emporta à travers le trou de la coque, et quand elle se trouva à la moitié du chemin, elle fit gonfler sa poupée pour combler le vide. La poupée agita ses membres disproportionnés et parvint à colmater la brèche. Amalia reprit sa respiration, et en tendant le bras, elle trouva exactement la deuxième chose qu'elle était venue chercher.

Des algues.

WWW

Les enfants ne sont pas capables d'être violents. C'était ce que le Roi de la Nouvelle Sufokia, le père du Prince Adale, avait toujours dit. Les enfants peuvent se mettre en colère tout ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'en font jamais rien de concret. Un adulte peut nourrir sa colère, avec de l'ingéniosité et de la patience, et arriver à en faire quelque chose. Mais la colère d'un enfant était aussi disproportionnée que sans substance, à la manière d'un nuage.

Mais alors qu'il regardait l'enfant en colère qui se tenait debout au dessus de lui, Adale se rappela que les nuages sont aussi signes d'orage, et que la foudre n'a besoin de frapper qu'une fois.

« Donnez l'ordre, » dit le Prince. « Cessez le feu. »

WWW

Adamaï se réveilla avec le genre de mal de tête que l'on obtient en effectuant une chirurgie du cerveau avec un marteau. Le ciel était dégagé. C'était important. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi, mais c'était une bonne chose. Puis il poussa un cri de surprise en constatant que le bateau était entièrement recouvert d'algues.

« Wow ! J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ah, tu es réveillé, » nota Amalia. « Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, pas vrai ? »

Adamaï préféra l'ignorer. La douleur lancinante dans son crâne était beaucoup plus agaçante que les remarques acerbes de la Princesse. « On s'est échappés », réalisa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh, tu as juste fait une petite sieste au beau milieu du combat, et j'ai dû réparer le bateau pour éviter qu'on meure tous noyés, » lança Amalia sur un ton désinvolte.

« Si j'avais pas réussi à tenir aussi longtemps, y'aurait plus rien eu à réparer. Mais je suis content pour toi, tu as enfin trouvé ta vocation de charpentier. »

« Vous avez été admirables tous les deux, » intervint le Capitaine. « Sans vous, mon bateau serait au fond de l'océan. Vous avez ma gratitude. »

Adamaï pouffa de rire en entendant le compliment. « C'est Yugo qui nous a tous sauvés. On a fait que lui donner un peu de temps. »

WWW

« Tu as obtenu ce que tu exigeais de moi, » lança Adale sèchement. « Maintenant sois gentil, et déguerpis de mon île. » Le Prince se releva lentement. Yugo ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Après tout, se relever était une bien mauvaise raison de tuer quelqu'un.

Yugo réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour impliqué dans une prise d'otage, et encore moins dans le rôle de l'agresseur. « Pas encore, » dit-il fermement. « Si je m'en vais, vous pourrez envoyer vos navires à notre poursuite. Mes amis doivent prendre assez d'avance pour que vous ne puissiez pas nous suivre. »

Le Prince leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par tous ces désagréments. « Laissez-nous respirer, » ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. « Vous voyez bien que vous rendez le gamin nerveux. » Les soldats reculèrent de quelques pas, et Adale se tourna vers Yugo. « Très bien. Tu peux rester si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient si je m'assois ? »

Que ferait un vrai preneur d'otage dans la même situation ? « Euh, oui, vous pouvez. »

Le Prince demanda une cape propre, des rapports à examiner, et une tasse de thé. « Je t'offrirais bien une tasse également, » lança-t-il sur un ton léger. « Mais je suppose que tu la refuserais de toute façon. » Yugo resta silencieux. « Tu sais, en visitant cet espèce de temple sous la montagne, j'ai remarqué une peinture qui montrait des dragons avec une tribu d'humains portant de grands chapeaux colorés, comme le tiens. »

« Ce sont des Eliatropes, » expliqua Yugo. « Comme je vous ai dit, les dragons font partie de mon peuple. Celui qui voyage avec moi est mon frère. »

« Oh vraiment ? J'étudierai les mécanismes biologiques qui rendent une telle chose possible un autre jour, mais c'est fichtrement intéressant. Depuis notre première rencontre j'ai toujours su que tu étais un être fascinant. Te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'avais dit à ce moment ? »

« Euh, non. Quelque chose à propos de ne pas tirer sur Phaeris ? » tenta Yugo.

« 'Je ne vous veux aucun mal', » répondit Adale. Il rit. « Tu étais encerclé par des hommes équipés d'armes dépassant complètement ton imagination, et tes premiers mots ont été 'Je ne vous veux aucun mal'. Dans la même situation n'importe qui se serait excusé platement et aurait fui sans demander son reste. Certaines personnes un peu plus téméraires auraient essayé de proférer quelque menace sans valeur, mais toi ? Toi, tu as essayé de me _rassurer_. »

« Et ? » fit Yugo, ne comprenant pas où était la blague. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Adale sirota son thé tranquillement. Il avait la position la plus inconfortable des deux, mais si cela le dérangeait, il ne le montrait pas. « Rien. C'était juste une observation. Cependant, cela me porte à croire que ton arrogance sera ta perte très bientôt si tu ne fais pas plus attention. »

«_ Mon_ arrogance ? » répéta Yugo, incrédule. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait tous ces efforts pour attaquer Phaeris. »

« J'étais prêt à toute éventualité, » répliqua Adale. « Et je pense l'avoir suffisamment prouvé. Eût-il été trop puissant que j'aurais pu nous faire replier sous la mer, partant du principe que la bête ne pouvait pas nager. »

« Et s'il avait pu ? »

Adale haussa les épaules. « C'était peu probable, mais c'était un risque nécessaire. » Son expression devint plus sombre. « Cette île était vitale pour mon peuple, sans aucun doute possible. Depuis trop longtemps nous sommes là, piégés au fond des océans. Depuis trop longtemps nous vivons hors de portée des rayons du soleil, là où la moindre minuscule erreur d'un ingénieur peut provoquer notre extinction. Depuis trop longtemps nous sommes coupés d'un monde _qui est le nôtre. _» Il se détendit et sourit poliment. « Mais bien sûr, je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu puisses comprendre ça. »

Yugo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il comprenait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pas un petit garçon en train de parler à un Prince, c'était la rencontre des champions de deux nations. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait les raisons qui motivaient cet homme, avait-il vraiment envie de le combattre ? Le pouvait-il seulement ?

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être ennemis, » dit-il finalement.

Adale posa sa tasse et rit jaune, secouant la tête. « Si, Yugo. Nous le devons. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de votre navire_—_ »

« Ça n'est pas à cause de ce que tu as fait. C'est à cause de ce que tu es, et de ce que je suis. » Le soleil couchant dessinait de longues ombres sur le visage du prince, et une brise fraîche se leva, donnant la chair de poule au jeune Eliatrope. « Il y a des dragons plus vieux que l'humanité toute entière, et ils pensent encore que le monde leur appartient. Ils se tapissent au fond de leurs cavernes, sur des îles reculées, accumulant leur trésor comme un Enutrof, sans aucune considération pour l'espèce humaine en dehors de l'occasionnel sacrifice d'une vierge. »

Yugo écoutait en silence. Quelque chose dans le ton de cet homme le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

« Mais peu importe le pouvoir qu'ils accumulent pendant leur vie, il disparaît avec eux, » continua le Prince. « Le pouvoir de mon peuple, quant à lui, est éternel. Ce qu'un scientifique de Sufokia découvre, des milliers d'érudits peuvent l'apprendre et l'enseigner. Nous innovons, nous améliorons, nous enterrons l'histoire sous la montagne du progrès. »

Il prit une gorgée de son thé.

« Les dragons, ton peuple, vous êtes le passé. »

Le Prince eut un petit sourire en coin, ménageant son effet.

« Nous sommes l'avenir. »

WWW

Le Capitaine dirigea le bateau jusqu'aux plages de l'île de Moon. C'était un miracle que le navire tienne encore en un seul morceau. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le voyage. Amalia passa tout son temps à regarder vers l'île d'Oma, où Yugo était allé pour se retrouver entouré par une armée hostile. Adamaï assura qu'il allait bien, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à regarder dans la même direction, l'air inquiet.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de nous suivre, » nota le Capitaine. « Mais j'aimerais autant réparer le bateau et partir d'ici aussi vite que possible. »

« Je vais chercher de l'aide, » offrit Amalia. « Nous avons des amis sur cette île. »

« Ceux qui viennent de nous tirer dessus, ces Sufokiens là, il me semble bien vous avoir entendu dire que c'étaient aussi vos amis. »

« Ce n'est pas le même genre d'amis, » répliqua Amalia. « C'est une tribu de Kanniboules Sadida qui vénèrent un petit singe avec un marteau. »

Le Capitaine secoua la tête, incrédule. « J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous faites pour trouver tous ces gens. »

« Eh bien, pendant que vous vous occupez de ça, » coupa Adamaï, « moi, je vais voir ce que trafique Yugo. »

« Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ... » menaça Amalia. Après tout, c'était bien la faute du dragon s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

Adamaï pouffa de rire. « C'est mon frère. Il va pas mourir juste parce que tu lui as tourné le dos cinq minutes. » Il sauta du bateau et vola vers le large.

Amalia se tourna vers le Capitaine. Elle était en train d'inspecter le bateau. « Si je ne suis pas revenue dans quelques minutes, c'est probablement qu'ils m'ont emmené de force dans une fête improvisée. Pas besoin de venir me chercher. »

Pour autant qu'elle aurait bien aimé être sérieuse, elle ne pouvait pas prendre du bon temps, même contrainte et forcée.

Car Yugo avait recommencé. Il était parti. Il l'avait laissée. Il reviendrait, bien sûr. Peut-être à moitié mort, à peine capable de marcher, mais il reviendrait. Et puis à la prochaine situation impossible, il recommencerait, en disant quelque chose comme « Hé regardez, là-bas ! Un danger mortel ! Le dernier arrivé est un Bwork ! » et il s'y précipiterait plus rapidement que personne ne pouvait le suivre.

Et puis un jour, il ne reviendrait pas. Et il la laisserait seule. Pour toujours.

Un totem géant brillait sous la lumière de la lune, montant jusqu'aux étoiles. Il marquait l'emplacement du village Kanniboule où elle se dirigeait.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas le suivre. Quand Yugo avait cette humeur intrépide, personne ne le pouvait. Amalia avait ses propres atouts, pas dans le combat, mais avec les gens, et sur cette île elle avait des relations qui pouvaient les aider. Et quand Yugo reviendrait—il avait intérêt—elle lui passerait un savon qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

WWW

Personne ne vit le scarafeuille blanc dans le ciel nocturne, et quand bien même, s'ils l'avaient vu ils auraient été bien incapables de le toucher. La marine de Sufokia visait tellement mal, ils ne pouvaient rien toucher de plus petit qu'une montagne, même s'il fallait quelque chose d'une taille équivalente pour les menacer en retour.

Et puis, sa propre sécurité était le cadet de ses soucis.

Yugo allait bien. Enfin, en tout cas il était encore en vie. Son Wakfu n'avait pas quitté le monde, et il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Adamaï pouvait sentir la présence de son frère, quelque part dans son esprit, le guidant comme une boussole.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, peu importe ce qu'Amalia pouvait bien en penser. Quand on se fait tirer dessus par des gens avec des canons incroyablement énormes, alors à qui la faute ? Évidemment, c'est la faute de ces gens avec des canons incroyablement énormes. Quelle importance s'il avait été un peu brusque avec ce petit humain snob. La sagesse impose le respect, pas la puissance, et cette bande d'humains n'avait rien prouvé à part leur propre imbécillité.

Et maintenant ils avaient son frère. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? C'était lui le Dragon, élevé par Grougaloragran l'Éternel. Grougal protégeait son propre frère avec une hargne hors du commun, mais quand Adamaï essayait de faire de même, il pouvait s'estimer heureux s'il finissait coincé en Tofu pendant une journée. Quel était son problème ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours Yugo qui sauvait tout le monde ?

Il trouva Yugo debout sur la plage, entouré de torches et de soldats en armes. Le Prince était assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, apparemment pas plus inquiet que ça. Bizarre. Les mains de Yugo n'étaient pas attachées, donc il n'était pas prisonnier, mais il ne se battait pas non plus. Il se tenait juste là, à ne rien faire.

Adamaï prit sa forme humaine, plus adaptée à la pratique de la magie, et se laissa tomber au sol à côté de son frère. Immédiatement les soldats tirèrent dans leur direction, et Adamaï utilisa son bouclier pour bloquer leurs décharges de Stasis.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla le Prince à ses soldats. « Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Vous croyez sans doute être assez bon tireurs pour toucher quelque chose juste à côté de moi, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Toi, toi, et—qui d'autre a tiré ? Toi ou toi ? Soyez honnêtes. C'était toi ?—vous vous présenterez au Général Mofette après votre service pour une sanction disciplinaire. »

Les soldats marmonnèrent quelque chose d'inaudible. « Je n'ai pas entendu, » gronda le Prince.

« Oui votre Majesté, » déclamèrent-ils en chœur.

« Et Frida ? Je vous fais confiance pour leur trouver quelque chose … d'approprié. »

Le Général répondit depuis son Steamflex ouvert, à l'extérieur du cercle de soldats. « Avec grand plaisir, Prince Adale. »

« Mais rien de mortel. »

Elle hésita puis baissa les épaules, l'air déçue. « A vos ordres Majesté. »

Yugo se tourna vers son frère. « Tout le monde s'en est sorti ? »

_« Nneihb ahv ddnhom el huott iam tatte lhas hnu hnad se hotab ehl. »_

Yugo articula silencieusement les mots draconiques, les traduisant au fur et à mesure. « Cool ! Tout va bien alors. Tu me raconteras le reste sur le chemin. »

« Ah, vous partez ? » s'enquit le Prince Adale. « Excellent. Aussi plaisant qu'ait été ce calvaire, je vous invite cordialement à ficher le camp de mon île et à ne plus jamais revenir. »

Adamaï eut un petit rire narquois. « Même si on me payait pour ça, je ne reviendrais jamais ici. » Il se changea en scarafeuille et Yugo grimpa sur son dos.

« Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça, » dit simplement le garçon.

Le Prince se leva et leur tourna le dos sans un mot. Les deux frères s'envolèrent dans la nuit.

« Garde un œil sur leurs canons, » lança Adamaï. « Y'a pas besoin de savoir viser pour avoir de la chance. »

« Ils ne tireront pas, » assura Yugo tout en restant attentif, juste au cas où. « Hé Ad', tu sais ce que c'est un 'sacrifice de vierge' ? »

_Un quoi ? _«C'est, euh, un rite de mariage Sacrieur, » répondit-il évasivement.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Plutôt oui. Pourquoi ? »

Yugo haussa les épaules. « Pour rien. J'ai l'impression que ce pauvre Adale n'y connaît pas grand chose aux Dragons. »

Ils approchèrent de l'île de Moon, qui apparaissait comme un croissant sombre au milieu de la mer où se reflétaient les étoiles. Ils atterrirent près du bateau. Des Sadidas masqués étaient occupés à le réparer. Yugo sauta du dos de son frère et s'approcha du Capitaine.

« Capitaine ! Vous vous en êtes sortis ! Comment est le bateau ? »

« Ah, Yugo ! J'avais un bon pressentiment que tu nous reviendrais sain et sauf, » répondit le Capitaine sur un ton léger. « Et le bateau va bien. Juste une grosse rayure, rien de grave. »

Yugo jeta un regard à travers le trou dans le pont qu'un groupe de Sadidas essayaient de réparer. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir précisément, mais le garçon se doutait bien que la coque était transpercée de part en part. « Juste une grosse rayure ? Mais, c'est un trou énorme ! »

« On a traversé bien pire », fit le Capitaine nonchalamment. « Amalia s'inquiétait que les Sufokiens puissent nous rattraper, alors ces Kanniboules ont proposé de travailler la nuit pour qu'on puisse repartir dès demain matin. Et honnêtement, j'aurais préféré trouver un vrai monstre marin plutôt qu'une flotte de monstres en métal. »

« Je crois pas, » lança Adamaï. « Grougaloragran aurait déchiqueté le bateau juste par principe, et seulement ensuite il aurait décidé s'il nous faisait assez confiance pour nous laisser poser un pied sur son île. »

« Il n'a fait ça qu'une seule fois, » protesta Yugo. « Et tu étais même pas avec nous à ce moment. »

Adamaï rit. « Parce que tu crois que ton bateau était le premier à venir dans les parages peut-être ? »

« Peu importe, » conclut Yugo. « Vous savez où est Amalia ? »

« Oui, elle est partie vers ce totem gigantesque avec un Kanniboule nommé Focus ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Vous voulez dire Fucus ? »

Le Capitaine haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. »

« Botan Fucus, c'est leur chef, » expliqua Yugo.

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que le singe était leur chef. »

« Non, le singe est leur Dieu. Botan Fucus est leur chef. »

« Oui, ça a l'air plus logique comme ça, » concéda-t-elle. « Non, en fait non, pas du tout, mais peu importe. Tu devrais aller voir Amalia. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Yugo fronça les sourcils. _Elle_ s'inquiétait pour _lui _? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui était resté là à se faire tirer dessus. « Très bien, on se voit plus tard alors. » Il commença à courir vers la jungle, Adamaï sur ses talons. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Amalia en train de marcher avec un Sadida.

A ce moment Az fendit l'air, il s'écrasa contre le visage de Yugo, et retomba dans la poche de son vêtement. Le garçon rit. « Eh bah mon pote, je t'ai manqué ? » Pour toute réponse, Az sauta hors de sa poche, fit plusieurs cercles autour de la tête de son maître, et retourna se cacher. Yugo se tourna vers le Kanniboule. « Vous êtes Botan ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est difficile à dire juste d'après votre masque. »

L'homme masqué hocha la tête. « C'est bien moi, Yugo. De la part de notre tribu toute entière, c'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous accueillir à nouveau sur cette île. »

« Encore merci d'avoir bien voulu nous aider à réparer le bateau, » remercia Yugo poliment.

« Un bateau réparé est bien peu de choses comparé à ce que vous avez fait pour mon peuple. Si vous ne nous aviez pas aidés à nous libérer de la tyrannie de Saule, nous n'aurions jamais survécu au fléau qui a suivi. »

« Le fléau ? » répéta Yugo. « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Comme je l'expliquais à la Princesse Amalia à l'instant, juste après votre départ, nous avons été attaqués. C'était comme un essaim de sauterelles de métal, qui se nourrissaient de l'énergie vitale de l'île. Nous les avons retenues comme nous avons pu, mais elles ont fini par partir d'elles-mêmes. »

Adamaï hocha la tête. « C'étaient des Noxines. Nous avons combattu leur maître quand il a attaqué l'Arbre de Vie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne reviendront pas. Nox a eu ce qu'il méritait, pas vrai Yugo ? »

Yugo se dandina nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. « Euh ... c'est pas à moi de décider qui mérite quoi. Mais oui, il ne reviendra pas. » Amalia n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour. Elle se tenait là, immobile comme une statue. « Hé Amalia, tout va bien ? »

« Chef Fucus, » dit-elle. « Pouvez-vous partir devant ? Je vous rejoins plus tard. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez, Princesse Amalia. » Le chef continua son chemin, les laissant tous les trois seuls.

« Amalia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Amalia prit d'abord une profonde et apaisante respiration. Puis elle hurla. « PAR SADIDA, QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS !? »

« Euh, comment ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Un peu que quelque chose ne va pas ! Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que tu as encore essayé de te faire _tuer _! Tu ne _peux pas_ faire ça Yugo ! Tu n'es pas _invincible _! »

« Mais— »

« Y'a pas de mais ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Promet-moi que tu ne referas jamais ça ! »

« Mais je peux pas ! » lâcha Yugo. « J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi. Et quand j'ai vu qu'on avait peut-être une chance de tous s'en sortir vivants, je l'ai saisie, c'est tout. »

Amalia s'arrêta net. « Tu as promis … à mon père … que tu veillerais … sur moi ? » Elle se plaqua la main sur le front et poussa un gémissement plaintif. « C'est pas possible Yugo. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Euh, non. Que ton père s'inquiète pour toi ? » tenta-t-il.

« Toute ma vie, j'ai eu un chaperon, un garde du corps, un _baby-sitter_. J'ai cru que c'était enfin ma chance de quitter mon foyer sans avoir quelqu'un pour me surveiller en permanence. C'est déjà navrant d'avoir un baby-sitter sur le dos à presque quinze ans. Alors imagine ce que ça fait quand le baby-sitter est encore plus jeune que moi. »

Elle leur tourna le dos et repartit dans la forêt. Yugo resta cloué sur place. Puis il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre tombé à terre et resta là, silencieux, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu sais, y'a un truc que j'ai toujours aimé chez cette fille, » lança Adamaï sur un ton léger. « Ah, attends ? Non, en fait y'a rien. Rien du tout. » Yugo n'esquissa même pas un début de sourire, alors le dragon insista. « T'inquiète pas, elle va changer d'avis. Demain matin elle aura réalisé l'ironie de se comporter comme une enfant parce qu'on lui donne un baby-sitter, et elle va— »

« C'est pas ça, » coupa Yugo. « Elle était inquiète pour moi. Tu peux pas en vouloir à quelqu'un de se faire du souci. »

Adamaï n'était pas d'accord, mais il n'insista pas. « Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Allez, crache le morceau, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Yugo regarda son frère avec un air triste. « J'ai menacé Adale pour qu'il arrête de vous tirer dessus. Je lui ai dit que si l'un d'entre vous mourrait, je le tuerais. »

Adamaï faillit répondre 'et quel est le problème avec ça' mais il se retint juste à temps. Le dragon était conscient que son frère et lui étaient bien différents. Pas seulement dans ce qu'ils étaient, mais aussi dans ce qu'ils voulaient devenir. « Eh bien, félicitations, » dit-il à la place. « Tu lui as menti. Je pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi. »

« C'est même pas ça, » protesta Yugo. « Je … je crois bien que c'était pas un mensonge. »

« Le bon mensonge, c'est celui qui te trompe toi-même. » Yugo lui répondit par un regard sombre, alors Adamaï décida de tenter une autre approche. « Très bien. Tu ne me crois pas ? On va faire un test. »

Adamaï regarda dans les bois alentour, à la recherche de la proie adéquate. Il sauta dans un buisson, et en ressortit en tenant une gerbille affolée par la queue. Il la tendit à Yugo. La créature paniqua un instant, puis elle se calma rapidement au creux des bras du garçon.

« Très bien. Maintenant tue-la, » ordonna Adamaï.

Yugo le regarda, choqué. « Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

« C'est pour la science. Pour les besoins de l'expérience, on va faire comme si c'était une gerbille maléfique. Elle va tuer ton Tofu, tes amis, et détruire le monde entier si tu ne la tues pas avant. »

Yugo baissa les yeux sur la pauvre petite créature. « Je peux pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Elle va vieillir et mourir de sa belle mort d'ici quelques années, ou sûrement se faire bouffer par n'importe quel prédateur bien avant ça. Elle n'a aucune intelligence, pas d'imagination, pas de rêves. Si tu lui brises le cou, là maintenant, quelle différence ça peut bien faire ? »

« Je ferai jamais ça ! »

« Et pourtant tu penses que tu pourrais tuer un homme. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Adamaï. « Ce serait bien plus grave que de tuer une pauvre gerbille. Écoute, je sais que tu étais en colère. S'il nous était arrivé quelque chose, tu leur aurais fait quelques bleus, peut-être coulé un bateau ou deux pour marquer le coup, mais tu n'aurais jamais tué personne. Tu aimes trop les humains pour ça. Et même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, tel que je te connais, je pense pas que tu pourrais le faire. »

Yugo n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais il resta silencieux. Le dragon bâilla bruyamment. « Bien, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, allons nous coucher. On a encore beaucoup à faire demain. »

Adamaï tourna le dos et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, laissant Yugo en compagnie d'une gerbille et de pensées que seul le jeune Eliatrope pouvait comprendre.

WWW

_a/n La réponse de Yugo à tout cela viendra au chapitre suivant. Comme d'habitude, me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire est le meilleur moyen que je sache ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Pour la citation, c'était un choix au hasard entre Benjamin Franklin et deux autres. La première était une réplique de Magneto dans X-Men, « Nous sommes le futur Charles, pas eux. Ils n'ont plus aucune importance. » La seconde vient de Hamlet : « Quel chef-d'œuvre que l'homme ! Qu'il est noble dans sa raison ! Qu'il est infini dans ses facultés ! Dans sa force et dans ses mouvements, comme il est expressif et admirable ! Par l'action, semblable à un ange ! Par la pensée, semblable à un Dieu ! »_

_J'ai aussi passé pas mal de temps à réviser la fanfic de Suricatessen, « Des Rois et des Ombres. » Si vous n'en avez pas encore entendu parler, je vous recommande chaudement d'y jeter un coup d'œil. (Ndt : je plussoie. Et surtout pas parce que je l'ai écrite hein, ben voyons.)_


End file.
